


Bee-tober

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: ALL OF THE SOFT, Angst, Blake is very soft for her partner, Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Soft!, Violence, Vulnerability, Were-Creatures, crude humour, it gets gay, mild depictions of nudity, pottery class, they’re both helpless flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: A month full of unrelated Bumbleby prompts.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 230
Kudos: 596





	1. Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. It’s been a hot minute since I’ve done one of these, hasn’t it?
> 
> 31 days, 31 bee fics. Let’s go!
> 
> The first prompt is Inn, feat. some good ol’ taking care of your beloved’s injuries!
> 
> Tags will be updated as they become relevant.

Blake groans as she and Yang slip into their Mantle inn room. While she’s mmensely grateful that they chose to hole up in the inn for the moment, she couldn’t help but just want to sleep for weeks. But something stopped her… and that something… was her partner.

Yang moves stiffly towards the bed, her movements slow and sluggish as she sits down at the bottom edge. Blake hears the pained whimper that she tries to suppress and, despite her own fatigue, she’s quickly making way over to her partner and placing a tender hand on her shoulder, stopping her as she tries to shrug out of her jacket to change in the clothes that the kind citizens of Mantle had provided them with.

“Blake?” Yang rasps painfully, her voice shaking as she tries to hide her pain, just as she’s always done. 

  
  


“Hush.” Blake says, her voice a gentle command as her free hand cups Yang’s jaw and cautiously brushes the grazed skin on her cheek. Yang flinches before leaning into the touch, a pained breath leaving her as she rests her head against Blake’s chest. “I’m going to help you. Is that okay?”

“You’re hurt too.”

“It’s just a couple of scratches and bruises.  _ You,  _ however, can barely move.” Blake says as she steps back from Yang and frowns at the small, involuntary whine she lets out. Her cheeks flush and she looks up at Blake, agony clear in her lilac gaze. “Just please… let me take care of you, sweetheart.” 

The endearment falls naturally from her lips and she feels heat creep up her neck as Yang’s pained expression turns to shock before melting into something softer, something far more tender as she offers a small smile that’s made crooked by the split in her lip. Perhaps it was inevitable, winding up here; calling her partner sweetheart and taking care of the wounds that Yang can’t reach. Perhaps it was inevitable that every night since Argus, she had woken up in a cold sweat, muffling a terrified cry before a familiar warmth pulled her into their arms and gently soothed her, chasing away her shadows with a lilac gaze and a golden touch. Perhaps the way they supported each other,  _ cared  _ for one another,  _ adored  _ one another, had been inevitable, not since “We were there for each other” or “We’re protecting each other.” Nor even since “Get away from her!” Perhaps this was where they were destined to wind up since “Hello!” had been sung across the room and she found herself stunned by a bright smile that she tried so hard to chase away, terrified of what it could mean.

“Okay.” Yang says thickly, nodding her consent and closing her eyes as she slumps, completely drained from their fight with Salem’s forces. “Okay.”

Blake quickly crosses to their bathroom and fills a small jug with warm water and brings it back to the main room, dragging a chair with her and setting the jug on top it. She grabs a wash rag and sets in the water before removing her own jacket with a wince and setting it on the small table in the corner of the room. Carefully, she removes Yang’s jacket, soothing her as a pained whimper leaves her.

“Shhh. I know.” She murmurs, her chest twisting at the cuts and bruises littering her partner’s body. She knows that they’ll be healed by morning, thanks to her Aura, but she still feels awful that her partner has to feel  _ this  _ much pain. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” She says softly, removing the straps of Yang’s overalls and letting it bunch around her waist. In any other situation, her mouth may have run dry at the sight of Yang’s body so exposed to her but her attention was focused on ringing out the cloth and running it over Yang’s skin, cleaning it of the blood that had started to dry. 

She starts with Yang’s face, holding her jaw tenderly as she swipes carefully over the Grimm dust and blood. She gently dabs at her split lip and grazed cheek, biting her lips when Yang hisses through her teeth. She mutters an apology, swallowing thickly when Yang wordlessly squeezes her hips, cutting her off before it fully leaves her mouth. She makes her way down Yang’s neck, frowning at each cut as she trails the damp cloth along her partner’s shoulders and upper chest. She moves behind her, carefully cleaning her back and ribs before moving to knee in front of her, rolling her eyes as Yang grins cheekily and tiredly down at her as she settles herself in between Yang’s legs.

“Don’t make this weird.” She warns, her cheeks growing hot as she cleans Yang’s abdomen, her ears flicking back at Yang’s quiet snort.

“Says the woman feeling up my abs, Blake.”

“What? They’re nice abs. Great, even.” Blake retorts, giggling slightly when Yang groans. She glances up and can’t help but smirk softly at her darkened cheeks, a reaction that only  _ she  _ ever seemed to get from the usually confident brawler. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist.”

“Of course you couldn’t.” Yang chuckles softly, wincing as a wave of pain courses through her. “ _ Fuck! _ Remind me to punch Salem in the face if we ever meet her?”

“I’m not going to encourage you to fight an immortal witch.” Blake snorts, biting her lower lip as she glances at Yang’s waistband. “Um… can I, like-“

“Oh!” Yang squeaks, shifting nervously. “Ye-Yeah. Sure.”

Blake helps Yang wiggle out of her overalls and boots, glancing away to steady herself before cleaning the cuts and scrapes littering her partner’s legs. She’s quick to stand, handing Yang the rag and looking away as she walks over to the table to grab the bag of clothes. “Uh… I’m just… going to go change. Clean up what I didn’t and put these on and I’ll be back to help you get into the clothes”

She hands Yang a pair of underwear, cheeks burning as she walks into the bathroom and grabs another rag to soak under the tap to clean her own body. By the time she leaves the tiny bathroom, now wearing sweatpants and a shirt, Yang has done as she was asked. 

“Um, here.” Blake murmurs, grabbing a shirt for Yang and keeping her eyes well above her partner’s collar. “Arms up.” 

In a few moments, Yang’s in her new clothes, letting her head fall against Blake’s chest with a tired and pained grumble. “I hate this.” Yang mutters, reaching up to curl her arms loosely around Blake’s waist. 

“I know. But I know you’d do the same for me.” Blake says softly, gently pushing Yang back and giving her a small smile. “We should probably get some sleep, huh?”

Yang nods and slowly crawls up the bed and curls up under the blankets, glancing at Blake expectantly. Blake inhales nervously and climbs in beside her, jumping in surprise when Yang reaches out to hold her hand.

“God, Blake. You’re freezing.” Yang mumbles, frowning as she tugs at Blake’s hand gently. “C’mere.”

Blake wants to protest, worried about Yang’s injuries but the way her partner pouts at her quickly destroys any logic that she might have. She sighs, letting Yang lay on her back and pull her close. She carefully lays her head on Yang’s chest, just above her heart and blinks as the rhythm beneath her ear speeds up. “Yang? Is this okay?” She asks, hesitant and nervous.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

“It’s just- your heart-“

“Well, Blake. When one has a pretty girl in their arms, one tends to get a little nervous.” Yang says, and Blake can just  _ hear  _ the smirk grow across her face and feels dread settle in her chest. “Especially when she just saw me naked.”

“You weren’t naked!” Blake protests, trying to scowl despite the laugh in her voice. “I was just trying to be a good friend and partner, thank you very much.”

“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone that Blake Belladonna, future Chief and High Leader, has a crush on Yang Xiao Long, farm girl.”

“Okay. First of all… the noble becoming enchanted with a village girl is a wonderful trope when well written and one that I’m particularly fond of so that’s not nearly as insulting as you make it out to be.” Blake huffs, moving to lean up on her elbow to glare down at her partner, who merely grins lazily back. “Second of all… you’re not just some “village girl” and you know that, Miss “engineering genius”. And third of all-“

“Oh? There’s a third thing? I would have been happy to leave it at “engineering genius.” 

“ _ Third of all-“ _ Blake growls playfully, unable to stop her scowl from turning into a small huff of laughter as she rests her forehead against Yang’s. “I don’t think  _ crush  _ is the right word.”

“What would you call it, then?” Yang asks, her tone softening as she rubs a hand up Blake’s back, her thumb running along her spine and earning a small shiver from Blake as she smiles up at her.

“I’m still sorting that out in my head…” Blake whispers, moving to brush her nose against Yang’s gently, mindful of her injuries. “I think I know… but I don’t know if I’m ready to say it yet.”

Yang’s eyes widen but before Blake can panic, her expression becomes more tender and she leans up to bush her lips against Blake’s cheek, lingering as she softly murmurs, “I think I know what you mean.”

Blake gives a small, nervous laugh before laying her head back down on Yang’s chest, nuzzling her cheek against her and humming in content when Yang begins to gently play with her hair, her movements slow and tied but no less gentle.

Yes, Blake thinks to herself. This moment, led up to by all of their choices, was inevitable.

Even if it did so happen to take place in an abandoned inn during a battle with an immortal witch.


	2. Pottery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds herself forced into a one on one pottery class courtesy of her friend.
> 
> But as she meets her teacher... she can’t help but be too mad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Pottery

“This is stupid.” 

Yang’s voice is a low grumble as she enters the art studio and places her bag by the door, glancing around at the pottery setup in the centre of the room. She still can’t believe that Weiss had signed her up for one on one pottery classes. She didn’t want to spend her Saturdays with some old lady that smelled like clay!

“Hellooooo?” She sang out cautiously, stepping forward and looking around her, quirking a brow at the mugs, vases and bowls that were for sale. Some of the decorations were… Well, they were more than a  _ little  _ sapphic, if Yang’s being honest. Not that she’s going to complain about  _ that. _ “Anyone home? I’m here for the lesson? Set up by-“

“Weiss Schnee. Got it.” A voice that  _ definitely  _ didn’t belong to an old lady called out from a backroom. Yang turned her eyes towards the door and waited, shifting her weight briefly. “That means that you must be Yang Xiao Long, right?” The voice walks out and Yang feels her heart stop.

She  _ isn’t  _ an old lady. No, she seems close to Yang’s own age of twenty-four. She has long, black hair pulled up into a low ponytail, delicate curls framing her face. Two black cat ears like out from her hair and swivel towards Yang as a pair of sharp, golden eyes blink at her. Her smile curves into a smirk and she arches an amused brow as she cocks a jean clad hip, the fabric as stained with clay as her black shirt. She walks over to Yang, and Yang can’t help but glance towards the slow swing of her hips.

“Um… hi?” She says, flushing as the woman comes to a stop in front of her, amusement making her amber eyes dance playfully. “You’re Blake Belladonna, right?”

“I am.” Blake says with a small huff of laughter as she holds out a hand that still has flecks of clay staining it, her smirk becoming much sharper as she tilts her head ever so slightly at Yang. “Are you going to shake my hand or are you scared of getting a little dirty _? _ ” She asks, watching Yang carefully for a reaction.

“Pfft. ‘Course not. I can do dirty just fine.” Yang scoffs, clapping her hand into Blake’s and watching as a pleased smile crosses her face. Yang offers a smirk as red begins to tint Blake’s cheeks but before she can comment on it, Blake examines her hand, holding it between her own two and humming thoughtfully as she brushes her fingers along Yang’s skin.

“Long fingers, strong hands…” Blake murmurs softly, glancing up at her through her lashes coyly. “You should be… more than adept at this.”

“I mean-“ Yang clears her throat when her voice squeaks and she inhales deeply before taking half a step closer to Blake. “I’m pretty good with my hands.”

“I hope so.”

Blake smirks at her and Yang feels like she’s one step away from falling off of a cliff.

She can’t bring herself to mind.

///

“So… you’re not good with your hands after all.”

“I’m great with my hands! Just not when-“

“They get wet?”

Yang freezes and turns her rotating board off to stare suspiciously at Blake, who simply stares back with a blank expression. She narrows her eyes and crosses her arms, glaring at her teacher with indignation clear in her gaze. “You’re not funny.”

“Oh, I think that I’m very amusing.” Blake laughs softly as she walks over to Yang and stares down at the lump of clay with an unimpressed quirk of her brow. “Now… mind if I show how it’s  _ really _ done?”

“Sure. Be my-“ 

Yang cuts herself off, breathing in sharply as Blake stands behind her chair, placing her hands on Yang's bare shoulders, the skin exposed by her tank top. Yang swallows hard, unable to stop her body from leaning into Blake’s touch. Slowly, Blake trails her hands down Yang’s arms to her hands, pressing her body against Yang’s back and lowering her head until her lips are level with Yang’s ear.

“Just relax. You don’t need to use a lot of force to get the job.” Blake murmurs softly, gently taking Yang’s hands in her smaller ones, guiding them to the clay and showing her how to mould it. “There’s no rush here. Take your time with it and try to enjoy the process.”

_ ‘Oh, I’m enjoying something, alright.’ _ Yang thinks to herself as Blake guides her through the motions, helping her shape her clay into a small vase.  _ ‘But it’s not the clay.’ _

“Good. See? Not quite as hopeless as you look.” Blake says and Yang snorts, her eyes widening when Blake unexpectedly giggles. It’s… possibly the  _ cutest _ sound that Yang’s ever heard. “But that should do it. Next, we just need to bake it and then I can send you on your way to  _ show mama Weiss all of your hard work _ .” She adds, speaking in a condescending, patronising tone as she pulls away from Yang and turns the table off.

“Please never call her that ever again.” Yang groans, stretching to hide her disappointment at the absence of Blake’s touch. “How long does the baking part take?”

“Three hours. But if you want to stay around and help out… I have a lot of packing to do for my shop. I could use an extra pair of hands?”

“Sure!”

Maybe Yang’s a little  _ too  _ eager to be spending time with a woman she just met but she couldn’t help it. Blake is undeniably gorgeous and Yang would have to be a fool to not notice the chemistry between them. But, as their lesson had progressed, Yang found that Blake was more than a pretty face; she was charming, dorky and funny. And as she helps Blake pack pottery in bubble wrap and place time into boxes, she sees that each item is handled with great care, a gentleness and attention that was oddly endearing as Blake placed each one into its box. There’s a happy gleam in her eyes, a small smile twitching at her lips as she writes a little note to each buyer and signs it with a little flourish.

Yang wonders how many other cute, little traits that Blake has hidden away, just waiting to be discovered by a curious heart.

By the time they say their goodbyes, it’s late and they’re both walking to their vehicles and Yang grins at the amused smirk that crosses Blake’s face as she looks at the bright black and yellow motorcycle that Yang calls her baby. 

“So… this was more fun than I was expecting.” Yang says, watching as Blake places a bag into her car and turns to Yang with a small box in her hand, a tired smile on her face. “I… was honestly expecting some old lady to be teaching me today.”

“Maria couldn’t come into today… or rather, she  _ wouldn’t  _ come into today.” Blake says dryly, rolling her eyes before her expression softens, her gaze becoming slightly unsure before clearing her throat nervously and handing Yang the small box with an air of forced nonchalance. “Here. A gift for helping out today.”

“Oh! Thank you. You don’t have to-“

“I want to.” Blake says, surprisingly soft for the woman that’s spent the last five hours flirting back and forth with Yang. She tucks her hair behind her ears shyly and steps towards her car, opening the driver’s door and giving Yang a final glance. “Drive safely, Yang. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime?”

Yang nods, and before she can even think to ask Blake for her number, she’s gone. She sighs and opens her gift, leaning against her bike and arches a brow in disbelief at the sight of a mug decorated with bumblebees dancing amongst small purple and orange flowers. It’s cute but what draws her attention is the note at the bottom of the box. She picks it up and feels a surprised, but delighted grin split her face in two.

_ I enjoyed our time together today. Perhaps you’d like to join me for dinner some time? _

_ Call me; _

_ 04xxxx xxxx  _

Yang feels her chest flutter and she muffles the rather foolish sounding giggle that leaves her throat, biting her lip as she looks up at the darkening sky.

Maybe she wasn’t taking a step off of that cliff. Maybe she was just going to take a leap of faith and hope for the best and enjoy the fall.


	3. Leak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war, Blake and Yang decide to move in together.
> 
> Of course... Yang decides to to celebrate by having some fun when Weiss calls to check in on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - leak, feat. suffering Weiss.

“Weiss! Hey, sugar muffin, apple of my eye! What’s up, lover?”

Blake smirks softly to herself as she walks into the living room and watches Yang’s easy grin spread across her face, pulling her scroll away from her ear when a very audible and very indignant screech is heard, even from where Blake leans against the far wall. “Oh, is that Weiss? Tell her I said-“

Blake’s interrupted by Weiss screeching down the line something about controlling her girlfriend and Blake arches a brow playfully as she crosses the room and snags the scroll from Yang’s hand, winking down at where she sits on their second couch. “Hey, honey. I miss you.” Blake all but purrs, smirking when Yang’s cheeks tint pink at the…  _ intimately familiar  _ tone of voice that Blake was using. “Why don’t you come over for some fun? We could help you… loosen up a little?”

“Blake Belladonna!” Weiss yells into her ear, her voice strained. Blake finds herself regretting that it wasn’t a video call. Weiss always had the funniest reactions to harmless flirtation. 

“Easy, princess. You don’t have to scream my name  _ just  _ yet.”

“Yang’s rubbing off on you.”

“That’s an innuendo.” Blake says, moving to sit in Yang’s lap, reclining happily against her chest as Yang curls her arms around her waist and pulls her close with a contented hum. 

“I hate you both.”

“No, you don’t.” Blake chuckles, clamping her teeth down on her lip to stop the surprised squeak from leaving her throat when Yang kisses the sensitive just behind her ear, smiling and nuzzling against her ear when Blake pinches her arm in admonition. “Is something wrong?”

“I just wanted to make sure that you two had settled into your shitty apartment. It’s a miracle that you two could afford it on your Huntress salaries.” Weiss says with a huff, and Blake can practically feel her roll her eyes. “I still don’t understand why I couldn’t just buy you two a house.”

“Save it for the wedding.” Blake says dryly, though her heart flutters at the idea of marrying Yang. She feels her partner’s arms tighten around her, feels her smile stretch into a giddy grin against her skin and she knows she isn’t alone. “We’re settling in fine, Weiss. Yang and I had just set up the bed when you called.” 

Blake jumps, missing what her friend says when a pair of very familiar lips press against the crook of her neck. Yang chuckles against her skin, earning another halfhearted pinch from Blake as she tries to refocus on what Weiss is saying.

“-I swear, if Ruby keeps sneaking out to work on Crescent Rose when she should be sleeping, I am  _ going  _ to kill her.”

“You know what Ruby’s like, Weiss.” Blake says, clearing her throat when her voice wavers, her head tilting helpless as Yang trails kisses up the column of her throat. “She, uh, she needs to be constantly improving her bab-“ Blake lets out a startled squeal when Yang decides to up her game by nipping at her pulse point, making her body jolt at the sudden sensation before she soothes the bitten skin with a tender kiss. She smacks Yang’s arms, her breath hitching in her chest as her heart begins to race.

Yang, Blake knew, was having fun.

“Blake? Are you okay?”

“Fine! Just… There's a leak in the roof and a droplet of rain landed on my face. It startled me.” 

“Blake… it’s not even raining. How would your roof be- wait. Oh my God.  _ No!” _ Weiss groans and Blake grimaces, knowing full well that she had just been caught. “Really?! You couldn’t wait to be all…  _ lovey-dovey  _ until  _ after  _ I hung up?!”

“... sorry?”

“Ugh! You absolute heathens!” Weiss’s voice pitches to an embarrassed squeak and Blake feels her own face heat up when Yang laughs quietly into her neck. “You sapphic disasters! Why am I even friends with you?!”

“Can you blame me?! It’s  _ Yang! _ ”

“Hanging up!”

The line goes dead and Blake throws the scroll to the coffee table, turning around in Yang’s lap to glare at her. “You.”

“Me.” Yang says mockingly, grinning shamelessly up at Blake who narrows her eyes and pins her ears back against her head. “Sorry, babe. I can’t help it. You’re too hot to resist, Blake.” Yang pauses, appearing thoughtful in such a way that Blake feels dread pool in her chest. “Should I send a thank you note to your parents for blessing the world with their smoking-“

Blake growls and ducks forward, shutting Yang up with a firm kiss. She feels Yang chuckle against her, her lips tilting into an insufferable smirk against Blake’s mouth. Blake’s quick to take Yang’s bottom lip between her teeth and bites down, swallowing her girlfriend’s gasp with another kiss. This time, she lets it melt into something softer, lets the heat fade away and gently falls to the couch, tugging Yang with her for an impromptu cuddle session.

“You’re such a brat.” Blake mutters, kissing Yang’s nose and smiling when she giggles. She tucks her head under Yang’s chin, humming happily when Yang curls her arms tightly around her waist. “You’re so lucky that I love you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

Blake melts, burrowing closer to Yang and kissing her neck sweetly before sighing in content. It had been a long road to get here but she’s so glad that she chose to travel it. 

“We should probably go make that bed, y’know.”

“In a moment.” Blake looks up at her, jutting her bottom lip out in a pout and pinning her ears against her black hair. “You embarrassed me in front of Weiss. I need cuddles to make up for that humiliation.”

“Oh my  _ God _ .” Yang chuckles softly, kissing the top of Blake’s head as she pulls her close. “You’re such a ham.”

“A ham that loves you.”

“I love you too, you big dork.”

Blake closes her eyes and drinks in this moment with her girlfriend, a smile crossing her lips as she realizes, not for the first time, that Yang was the woman that she wants to spend the rest of her life with.


	4. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Protection, feat. Were-creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note; both faunus and humans can be weres in this au, just as faunus and humans can be non-weres.

“I’m sorry. I’m under  _ what?!” _

Blake winces as the blonde woman in front of her father’s desk yells, sitting up straight in her chair before turning around to glare at Blake. She watches her mother and father glance at each other, unsure how to proceed with telling one of the Mundanes the truth.

“You’re under our protection.” Ghira says calmly, earning Yang’s attention once more. Blake’s father towers over Yang, even as he sits, making the usually confident woman seem small in comparison. “By choosing to defend my daughter, Miss Xiao Long, you have earned the attention of Adam Taurus and his pack and a life debt of mine.”

“What pack? What are you talking about?!”

“Dad.” Blake speaks up, black cat ears pinning back against her head as she averts her gaze from her parents, shuffling awkwardly from where she's leaning against a wall. “I haven’t told her yet.”

“Blake.” Ghira mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose as he gives his heir a weary glance. “I told you that if you wish to pursue her, then you’d have to tell her the truth. Hiding this from a Mundane never goes well.”

“I’m sorry… hiding what exactly?” Yang says sharply, turning to lock her eyes onto Blake and giving her a Look. “Is your dad the leader of the mafia or some shit, Blake? And what does he mean by “pursue?” Somebody better explain what’s going on!”

“Um… I guess dad’s kinda of the leader of a mafia in a roundabout way?” Blake swallows nervously, holding her arm anxiously as she meets Yang’s eyes and sighs, bracing herself for the worst. “You know my father is the leader of Kuo kuana, Yang. What you don’t know… is that the people of this town are were-creatures.”

“Bullshit.”

“I wish it were.” Blake sighs, pinching her nose and exhaling slowly, grunting irritably as she realises how much like her father she really is. She glances up at Yang and smiles nervously. “I can turn into a panther, Yang. So can dad. Mum’s a jaguar. Nearly every single person in this town can shift into some sort of animal, except for the Mundanes that they’ve taken as partners.”

“As you can assume… the many of our kind here. I originally built this town to provide a safe haven for were-creatures to exist. But there are some that believe that we should make Mundanes pay for years of pain and suffering at the hands of their Hunters.” Ghira says gently, as Yang turns to look at him in bewilderment. “Adam Taurus is one such person. He has gathered a pack of hurt and lost souls that are desperate for something to believe in. He gives them that and in return… he asks them to kill innocent Mundanes such as yourself.”

“Mundanes are normal faunus and humans that can’t shift into an animal.” Blake says helpfully, frowning when Yang barely glances at her.

“I worried about sending Blake to Beacon… but she spoke so highly of the friends that she made there that I could never truly regret it. Not until Adam tried to recruit her.” Ghira’s voice becomes strained and Kali steps forward to rest her hand on his shoulder before looking at Yang gently.

“Yang, you  _ chose  _ to protect Blake that day. In terms of were-culture… that leaves Blake indebted to you.” Kali says calmly, shooting Blake a look when she snorts irritably.

“What? Debt are so stupid. It’s too easy for somebody to take advantage of that.” Blake mutters, crossing her arms and pouting. 

“So… what? I’m now under the protection of the Belladonna family?” Yang says tightly, her leg starting to bounce anxiously, her fingers tapping a nervous rhythm against the desk. “All because I stopped some asshat from hurting my best friend? Who, by the way, apparently turns into a fucking panther?!”

“I know it’s not ideal and I know how you feel about being protected, Yang.” Blake says softly as she walks over and kneels by Yang’s side, placing her hands on the arm of her chair and looking up at her. “But it is what it is.”

“Okay. Okay, y’know what? I can’t right now. I need some fresh air.” Yang stands up and walks quickly to the door, her body stiff and her jaw tense. 

“Do you want me to-“

“Nope.”

The door slams shut as Yang leaves the door and they hear her storm away from Ghira’s office. Weakly, Blake climbs into the vacated chair and covers her eyes with her hands and lets out a shaky exhale. “I was going to tell her. But then Adam-“

She cuts herself off, grazing her fingers over the now scarred over wound on her hip. She remembers how Adam had found and tried to convince her to join his pack, remembers the way his eyes had run over her hungrily. She could practically  _ smell _ how power hungry he was. When she refused, a sharp pang had struck her hip, a silver blade tearing into her flesh before an outraged yell had met her ears and Yang had bodily tacked the man. It had taken all of Blake strength to pull Yang away and hole themselves up in their room until her parents could get there.

And now… she might be losing Yang because of  _ what  _ she was and it hurts far more than any amount of silver could manage.

* * *

It’s late at night when Blake hears her door open, followed by the sound of familiar footsteps before a warm body slips into her bed. She swallows hard as Yang’s scent engulfs her, one of citrus and lavender. A strange mix but she had come to see it as home over the past year.

“Hey.” Yang murmurs, rolling onto her side to face Blake. Blake rolls over to face her, heart racing as she watches her cautiously, unsure and, admittedly, scared of what she would say. Yang’s expression, however, falters. Her brows furrow worriedly, her lilac gaze no longer filled with bewildered frustration but instead, gentle concern as she reaches out to cup Blake’s cheek, brushing her thumb under her eye tenderly. “You’ve been crying.” She says softly, her mouth pressing into a thin line as guilt enters her eyes.

Blake doesn’t respond to Yang’s statement. Instead, she voices the fear that’s been circling in her mind since Yang walked out earlier that evening. “Do you hate me?”

“What? No. No! Oh my God. Is that what you-“ Yang’s expression shifts to one of horror and she pulls Blake against her, holding her close as Blake helplessly buries her face into Yang’s neck with a shaky exhale. “Oh, baby, no. No, no,  _ no. Of course not.” _ She whispers fiercely into Blake’s cat ear, cupping the back of her head tenderly and threading her fingers into her long hair. “I’m sorry. Fuck, I didn’t mean to make you think that- I just needed some space to process all of this. I’m sorry, Blake.”

“You’re fine.” Blake whispers back, pressing her nose to the side of Yang’s neck and inhaling deeply as she curls her fingers into Yang’s shirt. “I get it.”

“Nothing could make me hate you. Especially not something that you have no control over.” Yang sighs, moving her hand to rub Blake’s back soothingly. Blake melts into her friend’s arms, humming contentedly as Yang presses a small kiss to her temple. “It’s all just so much… but could you clarify one thing for me?”

“Hmm? What’s that?”

“What did your father mean by pursuing me?” Yang asks, her tone nervous as she pushes Blake away gently to look at her. “If you’re about to tell me that I’m, like, your mate or-“

“Fuck off.” Blake growls, punching Yang’s shoulder halfheartedly, rolling her eyes. “No. We don’t do that whole “destined mate” bullshit. That’s just a trope that every Mundane writer and their dog uses. We might shift into animals but we’re still people, y’know. We’re still very much in control of ourselves.” Blake bites her lips before rolling onto her back and covering her eyes with her arm, not particularly interested in seeing Yang’s response. “What dad meant is that, uh, how do I put this?” She mutters, cringing as she speaks. “I may or may not have had the biggest crush on you and I may or may not have rambled about you to my poor, long suffering parents until they convinced me to, quote unquote , “court you” because I wouldn’t shut up.”

“Oh.” Yang says and Blake feels her ears pin back against her head when she detects amusement in Yang’s voice.

“I’m sorry.”

“Well… if that’s what we’re doing, I should probably apologise too.” Yang chuckles softly and when Blake looks up at her, her freckles cheeks are a dark pink. “Because I’ve kinda been crushing on you too.”

“Oh.” Blake says, heat creeping up her neck as Yang smiles warmly down at her. “Okay. Yeah. That explains a lot, actually.” She adds to herself, remembering how Yang’s anxiety always seemed to increase when Blake walked around their room in her sports bra. “Oh God… we’re both dense idiots.”

“We are.” Yang agrees sheepishly, glancing at Blake with an unsure expression. “So… what now?”

“Well… if anyone ever tries to hurt you, you’ve basically got my father’s entire personal guard to fight on your behalf- oh god. You’re right. My father’s a mafia boss.” Blake groans, ignoring Yang’s snort of amusement. 

“Aren’t you his heir or something? Technically, you’re going to be one too.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Not the best thing to say to a were, Yang.” Blake points out, biting her lip as Yang’s flush returns full force. “Um… but, uh… what- What do you  _ want _ to happen?”

“Honestly… all I can think about now is  _ how  _ you can shut me up so thanks for that.” Yang jokes, laughing softly when Blake elbows her. She softens, leaning up on her elbow and looking down at Blake as she rests her hand over her hip. “I… look. I don’t know what the fuck is going. I don’t… really understand this whole situation. But I do know that I don’t want to lose  _ you.  _ So… I want to try to wrap my head around all of this… it just might take me some time.”

“Understandable.”

“But other than that… what do I want right now?” Yang says softly, biting her lip nervously. “What I want is to, I don’t know, maybe… go on a date with you?”

“Wait… you’d want that?” Blake asks, heart pounding against her chest as she stares at Yang in shock. “You’d still want…  _ me? _ Despite this whole…  _ thing?” _

“I mean… you’re still you, right? I like you for  _ you.  _ That’s not gonna change because of what you are.” Yang says with a crooked little smile that melts Blake’s heart. “You’re still Blake, even if you do turn into a giant kitty.”

“ _ Panther!  _ I turn into a pan- _ ther _ !” Blake growls, enunciating her syllables and narrowing her eyes at Yang. “Not a kitty.”

“But panthers are cats, Bla-eep!”

Yang yelps as Blake moves quickly, pinning her to the bed by her wrists and grinning down at her, purposely letting her see her sharp canines. “Panther, Yang.” She murmurs, narrowing her eyes at her companion.

“Okay, yeah. Panther.” Yang breathes, her cheeks darkening as she looks up at Blake breathlessly. “Have I mentioned that I love it when you’re feisty?”

Blake laughs, letting go of Yang’s hands to curl into her side, taking her place against her neck once more, delighting in the way Yang pulls her close. “Yang?”

“Hm?”

_ “About that date…” _

  
  



	5. Countryside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Countryside, feat. Blake being very soft and a little angsty about her pretty partner.

“Okay… wow.”

“I know.”

“Wow.”

“Mhmm.”

Blake glances at Yang and narrows her eyes at Yang’s smug grin as she leans on her bike, watching Blake observe the Patch countryside. When Yang had asked her to come back to her home for the semester break, Blake had been surprised that her partner  _ wanted  _ her company. It had been unexpected, as was the face that Yang had chosen to travel by bike and ferry rather than airship.

“Cut me some slack. I haven’t seen the countryside of Patch before.” Blake says with a small huff, adjusting her tank top and glancing back towards the roadside where fields stretched out for miles. “It’s beautiful here.”

“Yeah, it is.” Yang agrees, chuckling softly before walking up to Blake and curling an arm over her shoulders. “But just wait until we go exploring. You’re gonna love it!”

“Exploring?” Blake smirks, curling her arm around her friend’s waist and leaning into her side with a small huff of laughter. “You make it sound like we’re going on an adventure.”

“Oh, c’mon, Blake. It’s me.” Yang pulls back to grin cheekily at her, winking playfully as she steps back to her bike and throws a leg over it. “I always make things interesting.”

Blake blinks, swallowing hard as Yang smirks at her from her bike, throwing her golden hair over her shoulder. She had always known that Yang was attractive. It wasn’t something that one could miss, after all. The strong line of her jaw, her grinning mouth and bright eyes, her strong body with curves in all the right places… Blake would have to be pretty oblivious not to notice how attractive her partner was. But something is different now. Perhaps it’s in the way Yang’s smile is less performance now, not trying so hard to impress Blake into conversation. Her eyes crinkle at the corners, delight making them seem brighter than ever. Maybe it's in the way her smile is softer, curling into an affectionate simper that Blake almost wants to believe is just for her. It might be because Blake now knows that Yang’s beauty is so much more than skin deep, knows that her partner is more than just a wall of muscle and bad jokes. She’s seen the kindness that Yang carries in her heart, seen the gentle way she exists and operates. She’s watched Yang show compassion and care.

It’s in the way that she’ll ruffle Ruby’s hair before they go to sleep or silently place a snack next to her when she’s studying.

It’s in the way that Yang teases Weiss, encourages her to tease back and let herself be a kid every now and then.

And it’s certainly in the way that she treats Blake. Not as if she’s fragile or something that might break, but something worth taking care of. It’s the way Yang noticed how Blake flinches at even a gentle touch and now makes sure to alert Blake to her presence before putting her hand on her. It’s the way that Yang offers an easy grin and a shrug when Blake messes up, telling her that they’ll get it next time. It’s the way her brow furrows in concern when Blake recoils from kindness and gentleness and it's in the way that her very presence makes Blake feel safer than she’s felt in years. Perhaps it's in the way she lets Blake go at her own pace, exploring their friendship and all that it offers her.

Yang is beautiful, in oh so many different ways. Just like the countryside she was born to, Blake decides as she approaches Yang and takes her offered hand to help her onto the bike. She settles behind Yang and curls her arms tightly around her partner, heat creeping up her neck as she allows herself a selfish moment to press her nose against the crook of Yang’s neck and inhale subtly, delighting the warmth and safety Yang’s scent brings her before resting her chin on Yang’s shoulder. 

“You good to go?” Yang asks softly, curling her hand around Blake’s wrist and squeezing gently, affectionately. It lacks the possessive grip Adam had used so often with her, instead, Yang’s touch is full of fondness and care. 

Yang’s touch, Blake has come to realise, is almost intoxicating.

“Yeah.” Blake murmurs, daring to press an affectionate kiss against Yang’s shoulder when she looks away. “Yeah, I’m good to go.”

The bike roads to life and Blake uses it as an excuse to press closer to Yang, pretending to be startled so that she can cling to her a little tighter. Yang reaches a hand back to pat the outside of Blake’s thigh reassuringly, and it's all Blake can do not to shiver at the easy mark of affection.

Yang was beautiful. Blake knows that. 

But she also knows that Blake, herself, is toxic, just as her last name foretold. Just as Adam had always told her. She only hopes that she doesn’t poison Yang too. 

A sunflower as beautiful as she doesn’t deserve to wilt under Blake’s poisonous touch, after all.


	6. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Rage, feat. Lawyer Yang!

“Shit.”

Yang can’t help but breathe as she walks into the room, running her gaze over the woman sitting in front of Yang’s desk. Her long, black hair has been pulled back into a low ponytail, with two black cat ears sitting on top of her head. She wore a simple, white button down shirt tucked into black jeans. Her amber gaze was trained forward as Yang sits down across from her and offers her a handshake, stalling when the woman flinches.

But what really caught Yang’s attention was the bruises and cuts littering her olive skin. Ugly marks wrapping around her throat, dark patches decorating her face, scanned over cuts in her cheeks and lips… it didn’t take Yang long to guess what sort of case she would be working on. 

Despite her injuries… she might just be the most people woman that Yang’s ever seen.

“Right.” She clears her throat awkwardly, tilting her head curiously when the woman arches a brow in what could almost be considered amusement as Yanag struggles to right herself. “Blake Belladonna, right?”

“I presume so.” Blake deadpans, crossing her legs and staring at Yang blankly. “Otherwise, this might get a little awkward.”

Yang bites her cheek, trying to suppress a snort of amusement. She hadn’t been expecting her client to express such sass, especially since it looks like she just walked straight out of hell, but it’s not unappreciated. “Fair.” She chuckles softly, picking up a pen and loosely toying with it before giving a soft sigh. “Alright. So… I’m Yang Xiao Long And I’ll be working on your case against Adam Taurus.”

Blake visibly stiffens at the name, ears pinning back in distress as her amber eyes shut tightly. She inhales shakily, her hands fisting into her jeans before exhaling slowly and opening her eyes to nod at Yang.

“That’s what my family is paying you for so I would hope so.” Blake says with no particular intonation. “Where do we begin?”

“I need to know what happened.” Yang says gently, leaning forward and giving Blake an apologetic smile. The last thing she wants to do is make this young woman relive a traumatic experience but if they want to put Taurus away, then Yang’s going to need as much information as possible. “I know you’re probably tired of talking about this, Miss Belladonna, but my goal is to help you.” Yang tilts her head , leaning her arms on the table so that she’s looking  _ up _ at Blake and shrugs. “And off the record? Speaking as a person and not your lawyer? I want this bastard to pay for what he did.”

“That… hardly sounds professional.” Blake says, eyes still shining, even as the corners of her mouth twitch. 

“I’m honest. I see something wrong, I see that somebody’s been unjustly hurt? I do my best to fix it.” Yang says, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms with a small smile. “And I’ve seen that guy’s police records. If anybody needs to be put away, it’s him. But right now… my job is to ensure that we get the best case scenario for you.”

“Right.”

“So? Can you tell me what happened that night?”

“Adam…” Blake hesitates, biting her lip as she looks at the desk in front of her, voice wavering as she talks. “We always argued but… Adam, I think, had gotten so into my head that he knew how to make me back down. What to say to make me submit to him. It’s… I’m not proud of it. It’s not who I am. Who I want to be.”

“It’s not your fault, Blake.” Yang says calmly, feeling her heart twist in her chest when Blake looks down at her hands with an expression that she can only describe as self-loathing. “That's on Adam, not you.”

“Um… right.” Blake mutters, curling her arms around her waist and squeezing tightly, a shaky breath leaving her. “I had enough one night. I couldn’t do it anymore so I waited until he left to hang out with his friends at the local bar and I packed a bag. I didn’t leave a note. I just ran… like a coward.” 

The last part is uttered under Blake’s breath but Yang manages to catch it. She wants to correct her on it, reassure her that what she did was incredibly brave, but Blake’s already moving on and Yang doesn’t want her to have to linger in painful memories more than she has to.

“Uh- I, um… I made it to the train station when he caught up to me. The cops said that he had put some sort of tracker into my phone?” Blake’s brow pinches and she begins to shake lightly, her voice cracking. “He saw me and he saw my bags and he just… flew into a  _ rage.  _ I can’t remember what he said, it’s a massive blur.”

“That’s okay. We have security footage for that. Just tell me what you remember, okay?” Yang soothes gently, smiling softly at her as Blake swallows nervously.

“He’s hit me before but not like that. He, um. He punched my jaw and then just- he-“ Blake cuts herself off, covering her eyes with one hand as her bottom lip quivers. “ _ Fuck. _ I’m sorry.”

“No. No, Blake. You have  _ nothing  _ to be sorry for.” Yang says with form gentleness, reaching over to push a box of tissues towards Blake. “There’s only one person that should be sorry and I promise you that I’m going to do everything I can to make sure that Adam won’t get the chance to hurt you, or anyone else, ever again. Okay?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Blake’s voice breaks and she grabs a handful of tissues, wiping her eyes as she closes them in an attempt to regain composure. “Okay. I think… I think I can continue.”

“You sure?” Yang asks gently, offering Blake a gentle smile. “We can take a break if you want. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“My entire life is overwhelming. What’s one more thing to add to that potluck?” Blake snorts, rolling her eyes before looking at Yang, nearly making the lawyer gasp. Blake’s eyes are still red, still filled with all of the pain she’s endured. But there’s something new now; a sense of determination that makes her eyes burn like golden fire as she lifts her head and sets her jaw. “I don’t want to let that  _ bastard _ control me anymore. So… let’s get this over with.”

Yang nods quietly, listening carefully as Blake tells her story. It’s heartbreaking, Yang thinks. That a woman as strong and bold as Blake was broken down by this Adam guy and forced to submit. Blake doesn’t strike Yang as being submissive or demure. There’s something in her gaze, a righteousness and determination, that tells Yang that there’s so much more to this young woman than she gives herself credit for. Yang  _ knows  _ that there’s more to Blake than whatever toxic bullshit her ex had filled her head with and Yang can only hope that the incredible young woman continues to unravel and separate it from the truth.

But in the meantime… Yang would do everything she could to put Blake’s abuser away for a very long time.


	7. Overwhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Overwhelm, feat. gay bees flirting and consent.

“Hey, Blake?”

“Hm?” 

Yang shuffles at the door to Blake’s Shade Academy room, nervousness creeping up and creeping her heart tightly. She walks in and closes the door, wandering slowly over to her partner and best friend and smiling awkwardly when Blake puts her book down on her bedside table and gives Yang her full attention, ears pricked forward and brows pinched in concern.

“Yang? Is something wrong?” Blake asks, sitting up and reaching for Yang’s hands. She holds Yang’s hands tenderly in her own, brushing her thumb back and forth across her knuckles.

It makes Yang pause for a moment, wondering at how Blake’s never flinched away from Yang’s arm, despite the painful memories it must bring up for her. Blake’s thumb strokes the metal of Yang’s hand and for the first time in a while, Yang feels bitterness that her arm’s sensory output is so limited. Sighing and shaking her head, she sits down in front of Blake and watches her play with her hands, a small smile twitching onto her face as Blake traces the freckles on her left hand. “Nothing’s  _ wrong. _ I just… You know that it’s like… super hot in Vacuo, right?” She says, fingers twitching anxiously in Blake’s grasp. “Well… my hair’s starting to bother me so I was going to braid it to keep it off of my neck, y’know? But there’s  _ so  _ much of it that I’m kind of having a hard time.”

“Very unfortunate.” Blake quips with a soft smirk, tilting her head ever so slightly and she chuckles. “The big problem of our generation, really.”

“Listen here, you!” Yang growls playfully, leaning forward to butt her head against Blake’s and applying just a little bit of pressure as her partner giggles behind a slender hand. “You’re lucky that you’re cute, Belladonna.”

“Oh? So you think I’m cute?”

“Your laugh is.”

“Is that so?” Blake murmurs, closing her eyes and leaning her head back into Yang’s, her smirk softening as hums thoughtfully. “Is… that  _ all  _ that you find cute about me?”

“Are you fishing right now? Is that what you’re doing?”

“Was that a cat faunus crack?”

“What? No! I wouldn’t ever-“ Yang cuts herself off when Blake snickers, her amber eyes squinting in amusement as Yang glares halfheartedly at her. “If you think I’m going to compliment you after that-“

“Oh please.” Blake chuckles, reaching for Yang’s hands and smirking as Yang helplessly let her. “Even when you want to, you’re so bad at complimenting girls.”

“Excuse you?!” Yang gasps in faux outrage, pulling a hand away to press it against her chest in playful offence. “Like  _ you  _ can do any better, Belladonna!”

“I can.”

“Fine! Prove it. Try to get me to blush right here-“

“Yang? Have I ever told you that your eyes are my favourite shade of purple?” Blake says nonchalantly, though the smug arch of her brow tells Yang she’s already pleased with herself. “They’re quite beautiful… just like the rest of you.”

“... shut up.”

“Is that a blush I see?” Blake teases, gently poking Yang’s cheek with a finger. “Is it possible that I just won?”

“Oh my  _ God. _ ” Yang groans, covering her face with her hands as Blake giggles again, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes twinkle playfully at Yang. Yang already knows that she’s not really mad. It’s hard to even be annoyed when she sees Blake like this; alive and bright and playful and  _ happy. _ Blake’s glowing and growing, stronger and bolder than ever before and Yang adores every second of it. 

“Sorry… So… braided hair.” Blake says with a fond smile, reaching once more for Yang’s hands and squeezing them gently as Yang grumbles good naturedly. “Maybe Ruby can help you?”

“Actually…” Yang mumbles, her throat growing tight with anxiety. “I… was kinda hoping you might braid my hair for me?” She asks, reaching into the back pocket of her pants and pulling out a small hair care kit. 

“You… want  _ me  _ to help you with your hair?” Blake’s tone softens, her ears flicking back in surprise. The meaning of what Yang’s asking her to do doesn’t escape her and soon, Yang feels Blake squeeze her hands once more. “Are you sure? Your hair’s so important to you, Yang.”

“Yeah. It is.” Yang admits quietly, brushing her thumb against Blake’s scarred hands and smiling to herself, uncharacteristically shy in a way that only  _ Blake  _ ever seems able to make her feel. “Good thing I’m asking somebody that I trust, huh?”

Blake’s eyes grow misty for a moment before she blinks, freeing a hand from Yang’s grip to graze her fingers along her jaw, a tender smile crossing her lips as she cups Yang’s cheek. “I would be honoured, Miss Xiao Long.” She says, the words teasing and the tone soft.

Yang huffs a soft laugh and feels her nerves return when Blake shifts to the centre of her bed and gestures to Yang to sit in between her legs. Yang crawls up to her, turning around and sitting in front of her partner. She swallows thickly as Blake’s legs bracket her own, feels her partner’s body against hers and all but jumps when Blake presses a hand against her hip. She flushes when Blake giggles quietly behind her, her thumb brushing just under the hem of Yang’s tank top.

“Yang?” Blake says softly, leaning to speak quietly into Yang’s ear, her lips brushing the outer shell and sending a surprisingly pleasant shudder through Yang’s body. “Is it okay if I start brushing your hair?”

If Yang wasn’t already head over heels for Blake before, hearing her partner take her concerns about her hair seriously and actively ask for  _ consent  _ just makes Yang fall harder and faster as she utters a soft “yes.” Blake hums softly in acknowledgement, her lips vibrating against Yang’s ear for a moment before she pulls back and reaches for Yang's kit, pulling out a brush and gently pressing her hands against Yang’s shoulders to get her to lean forward a little.

“Okay. I’m going to start now.” Blake says calmly, starting at the bottom of Yang’s hair, taking time to work out the tangled with a level of care that makes Yang’s breath catch in her throat. 

It takes a moment for Yang to realise that Blake’s  _ mimicking  _ how Yang brushes her hair. Blake, for whatever reason, had deemed it important information and stored it away for a rainy day and was now  _ using  _ it to take care with Yang’s hair. Yang lets out a slow, shaky breath, shivering each time Blake’s fingers graze her spine. 

“Yang? Are you still okay?”

Yang almost doesn’t know whether she’s going to laugh or cry, as ridiculous as that might seem to a stranger. Her hair has always been a sensitive subject, with not many understanding that Yang didn’t like it being touched. But Blake does. She can hear the question in Blake’s voice, can feel the way her fingers stall for a moment as she checks in. It’s such a small thing, Yang thinks, but it means the world to her that Blake’s taking this moment as seriously as she is.

“Y-Yeah.” Yang clears her throat the hide the way her voice cracks, the tension between growing as she curls her hands around Blake’s shins, brushing her thumbs along exposed skin thanks to the shorts Blake wore. “I’m good. Really good.”

“Well… that’s good.” Blake chuckles softly, continuing her task. When she’s finished brushing out Yang’s hair, she pauses to run her hands through it, gliding her fingers gently through the golden strands.

Yang  _ melts. _ She closes her eyes, a small, contented hum leaving her as she completely hands herself over to Blake. Her thumbs brush Blake’s calves in slow, distracted circles and a slow smile spreads across her face when Blake lets out a soft, amused noise.

“And here I was thinking that you hated people trying to play with your hair.”

“I do.” Yang mumbles, not even opening her eyes. “But I like  _ you _ playing with it.”

There’s a long pause and when Blake pulls her fingers away from Yang’s hair, Yang has to bite her lip to stop a needy whine from slipping out. She inhales sharply in surprise when strong, lean arms curl around her waist, pulling her back into Blake’s body as her partner buries her face into the side of her neck. Yang freezes, stunned by the sudden intimate gesture and lets her head fall to the side, granting Blake more access to nuzzle against her neck. She feels Blake tremble against her for a moment and curls her hands around her forearms, touched tears entering her own eyes.

This is so new to them both. New and scary, thrilling and beautiful. Threatening to overwhelm them both as they sit and drink each other in and discover themselves and each other. 

But it’s also grounding. It’s reassuring, leaving both young Huntresses in the arms of a woman that has become her safety and her home.

So Yang leans back against Blake, fitting herself neatly into the sling of Blake’s hips and the curve of her body. She raises a hand and curls it around Blake’s jaw and Blake presses a shy kiss to her neck.

The braids could wait for a moment. Right now… Yang Xiao Long decides that cuddling with Blake Belladonna is far more important.


	8. Flush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Flush, feat. a sequel of sorts to day four; Protection.

“I can’t believe that you’re actually going to show a Mundane your panther.”

“I can’t believe that you’re judging me right now.”

“I can’t believe that you’re this much of a bi mess.”

Blake feels her face flush as she turns to glare at Ilia, shoving her unceremoniously towards where Yang is sitting at a small garden table in her parent’s backyard. “Just don’t freak her out.” Blake mutters, flushing darker when Yang grins at her. “Hey, Yang.”

“Hey!” Yang greets, standing up to wrap Blake up in a hug before turning to Ilia, who’s scales have turned a dark pink. “Hey, Ilia.”

“Xiao Long.” Ilia stutters, looking away and stepping to the side as Blake smirks at her. “What?”

“Nothing.” Blake chuckles softly, taking off her jacket and throwing it onto the table before turning to Yang and ushering her over to stand by Ilia. “Okay… just… I’m going to show you my other form because I  _ trust  _ you and it’s probably better if you see it in a controlled setting rather than I have to shift randomly for whatever reason. “ Blake utters quickly, swallowing thickly as Yang nods.

“Okay. But you don’t have to. You know that right?” Yang asks softly, taking Blake’s hands and gently brushing her thumbs across her knuckles. 

“I know. But I want to.”

With that said, Blake steps back and lets out a shallow breath before turning around and crouching down in a runner’s start. She locks her gaze onto an old oak tree and runs towards it. She leaps and uses her momentum to run up it before backflipping off of it and landing on all fours, a low growl slipping from her throat as her bones shift and break, reforming into something much bigger and much more powerful than her human form. Her hands become huge paws, her mouth shifting into a strong muzzle. Her body becomes covered in fur as a tail grows and soon enough, she stands before Yang and Ilia as a large panther.

“Holy shit!”

“Yep.” Ilia says, snorting when Blake shakes out her body and stretches. “Because she’s a were, Blake’s much bigger than your average panther. She’s closer to like… a tiger or something. Ghira, though… yeah, I’m pretty sure you can guess that he makes Blake look like a kitten.”

Blake hisses, ears pinning back as she takes offence to that. Calmly, she strides forward… before coming to a halt when something lands in her back, chittering in her ear. She snarls, rolling onto her back and crushing her enemy. She stands up as they squeal and places her paw on the large, golden monkey’s chest, growling low in her throat as she glares furiously at them.

“Sun… can you stop trying to get the drop on Blake?” Ilia groans, as the monkey grins up at Blake. “She kicks your ass every time.”

Blake keeps her paw on Sun’s chest, leaning down to snarl at him. She waits until he exposes his neck and she lets out a snort, shaking her head before stepping away from him. She grumbles low in her throat as Sun jumps up to hug her around her neck before running away, most likely to find Neptune. She huffs and walks over to Yang, tail twitching nervously as Yang kneels in front of her and watches her curiously. 

“What was that whole… snarling until he looked away thing?”

“As next in line to be leader of the Kuo Kuana pack, Blake has quite a few people that plan on fighting her for the role once Ghira retires.” Ilia explains, smirking when Blake’s ears flatten irritably. “As such… it’s important for her to show strength and dominance. If somebody attacks her, she has to pin them down and demand that they submit to her.”

“Oh, damn, Blake.” Yang laughs softly, grinning at Blake. “You get many challengers?”

Blake lets out a pained sounding moan, dropping into a sit and lowering her head in embarrassment.

“That’s a yes.” Ilia snickers, reaching over to ruffle Blake’s head. She growls and swipes halfheartedly at her childhood friend. “Her and Coco Adel down the road  _ always  _ end up sparring at least once a month… though, I think Coco just does it to try to impress Velvet.”

Blake snorts, glancing up at Yang and making a soft, concerned chirping noise in her throat. Yang turns back to her and frowns, her brows pinching in confusion before she smiles.

“You’re… amazing. You know that, right?”

Blake blinks once before stepping forward and headbutting her girlfriend’s chest, purring loudly as she rubs her cheeks against Yang’s. She delights in the laugh Yang gives out, resting her hands on Blake’s shoulders as Blake curls her head and neck around Yang’s head, hugging her as best as she can in this form.

“Aw. You’re scent marking her! That’s so cute!”

Blake pulls back and growls at Ilia, eyes narrowing as her friend backs up, already tilting her head in submission, even as she smirks. She huffs when Yang giggles, dramatically flopping onto her side as her tail thumps against the ground. Another purr rumbles through her chest as Yang leans down to kiss her forehead apologetically and she lets out a small peeping noise. 

Yang could get away with it. After all, she had girlfriend privileges, did she not?


	9. Breast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Breast, feat. Blake being a romantic at heart and Yang just needing a break from work.

Blake swallows thickly as she removes the large plastic covering over her right breast and gently brushes her fingers along the new addition to her skin, placed carefully over her heart. She feels her skin heat up as she thought about showing it to her girlfriend, shivering slightly as she imagines how Yang might possibly react.

Hopefully positively.

Inhaling deeply, she slips into the lingerie she had picked out for this occasion; a simple yellow pair that she knew would draw attention to the tattoo on her chest. She looks in the mirror and feels a small smirk twitch into place, pleased by what she saw. She was older now, more confident and assured of who she was and where she was going. She looked good and she finally felt comfortable enough in being proud of that. “Right.” She murmurs to herself, slipping into sweatpants and one of Yang’s shirts, giving herself a final nervous grin. “Let's do this.”

As she enters Yang’s office, walls covered in more prosthetic designs than she thought were possible, she hears Yang growl lowly into her scroll, her shoulders bunched up and tense, before throwing it to the table and groaning. Blake walks up to and leans down to kiss the top of Yang’s head, humming softly as she rests her hands against her girlfriend’s shoulders to knead against the tense muscle, smirking softly to herself as Yang lets out a low moan and leans into her touch. 

“Kill me.”

“The board giving you problems again?” Blake asks softly, looking down at Yang as she tilts her head back to pout up at her.

“Yeah, but I don’t feel like talking about work right now.” Yang murmurs, smiling softly up at her, red tinted eyes slowly shifting back to lilac as she relaxed beneath Blake’s touch. “I just want to forget about it for a while.”

“I think I can help with that.” Blake bites back a giggle as Yang’s eyes widen slightly and she rubs her hands down Yang’s arms. She leans down to kiss her neck, lingering and gently nipping playfully at her skin as Yang lets out a surprised gasp. “If you want me to?”

Yang doesn’t bother verbalising her answer. Instead, she stands and hooks her hands under Blake’s thighs and lifts up into her arms, carrying her to their bedroom and gently placing her on their bed before climbing on top of her and burning her face into her neck as Blake laughs. 

“Is that a yes?”

“A very enthusiastic yes.” Yang murmurs, trailing kisses down Blake’s neck. She groans, her voice vibrating against Blake’s skin. “All I want to think about right now is you.”

“Well… in that case…” Blake says softly, gently pushing Yang up and smiling at her nervously. “Take off my shirt.”

Yang tilts her head slightly, confused but no less eager to obey Blake’s gentle command. She carefully slips Blake’s shirt over her head and throws it to the floor and glances back at Blake to admire her before freezing as her eyes finally drift to her chest. Her eyes widen and she slowly stretches out a hand to gently graze the black and purple mark resting against a backdrop of yellow. Yang traces it tenderly before looking back up to Blake and smiling shakily, shaking her head with a small laugh.

“You… got our symbols over your heart? Seriously?” She sniffs, leaning down to kiss Blake. “You’re such an impossible romantic.”

“Is it bad?”

“I love it. I love  _ you _ .” Yang mumbles into her mouth, whimpering lightly when Blake responds by gently teasing her bottom lip with her teeth. “God, you’re  _ amazing. _ ” She adds, gently trailing her lips down Blake’s jaw and neck, making her way to the tattoo and gently kissing it, lingering long enough for Blake to become impatient. “It must have hurt… I think that deserves a reward-“

“No.” Blake interjects, wrapping her legs around Yang’s waist and flipping them, grabbing Yang’s hands and pinning them to the bed with a smirk as she takes in Yang’s flushed cheeks and the heavy rise and fall of her chest. “No, sweetheart. This one is all about  _ you. _ ” She murmurs lowly into Yang’s ear, chuckling when she whines, shifting against Blake and trying to press close to her. “You wanted to forget about work, right?”

“Yes.” 

“Then let me make you forget everything.” Blake murmurs, moving back to kiss Yang, entwining their fingers together and smiling against her lips as she pulls back to look down at Yang’s bright eyes and eager grin.

_ “Everything… But me.” _


	10. Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Seal, feat. smooth operator Blake and gay mess Yang.

Yang chuckles softly as Ruby wiggles in her seat in between an equally as excited Penny Polendina and an exasperated Weiss Schnee… though Yang can see a glimmer of excitement in her eyes that she just  _ knows  _ Weiss is trying to suppress.

_ ‘Not the only thing she’s trying to suppress.’ _ Yang thinks dryly to herself as Weiss’s cheeks become a flustered pink as Ruby and Penny turn to grin happily at her.  _ ‘But that’s what Atlas does to ya, I guess.’ _

She turns her gaze back to the watery stage in front of them, set up like a pirate ship amongst the deep pool of water. Yang finds herself smirking, already knowing that their first row seats were going to result in them getting soaked. She could deal with that… especially if it meant getting to tease Weiss about that. In no time at all, a smooth, feminine voice talks over the speakers, and Yang feels her eyes widen slightly, a heat creeping up her neck as she slowly processes just how  _ alluring  _ and almost…  _ siren-like  _ that voice is.

“Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, and everyone in between… welcome to Beacon Zoo’s eagerly anticipated seal show.” The voice says, sounding vaguely amused as the audience cheers loudly, delighted squeals leaving the children as adults clap eagerly. The doors at the back of the stage and a seal makes its way out, hopping it’s way to a small platform to the left and pausing and staring curiously at the crowd as it waves a flipper at them, earning coos and gasps of delight. “This is the part where I warn the brave and terribly unfortunate souls in the front few rows that you probably won’t be leaving this show without getting a little wet.” The voice grows smug as the seal leaps into the water and circles the pool before jumping on land and waddling behind the doors, waving once more as they shut. “Please remain seated during the show and take great care to ensure that your waste goes into the bin so that our beautiful marine life doesn't have to deal with it. So sit back and enjoy as we show you some of our seals’ fancy tricks and natural behaviours and maybe even learn a little bit more about these gorgeous little animals that call Beacon Zoo home.”

Yang leans back in her seat, getting comfortable as the voice falls silent and the crowd grows tense as they wait. Still, Yang can’t quite shake the voice from her head. There was something captivating about it. Something pulled Yang and made her want to know more about them. She sighs, shaking her head as she silently puts it down to her being out of the game for a little while.

Neon… was not the greatest experience, after all.

“Hello, everyone. Welcome to our Ocean Precinct, kindly sponsored by Old Shop Keep Industries. My name is Blake and I’ll be introducing you to some very special friends of mine and together, we’ll see what makes them so special and how we can better protect them and other marine life.” That voice says calmly, as a young woman in a khaki shirt tucked loosely into similar coloured shorts reaching mid thigh walks out onto stage and Yang feels her heart stall. She’s easily one of the most gorgeous women that Yang’s ever seen. Lithe and strong looking, with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail that matches her black cat ears. Her sharp amber gaze looks around her and for a moment, Yang swears that they linger on her, soft lips twitching into a barely there smirk before moving on. “Now… First we need a star. So let me introduce you to the baby of our cast… the adorable little Gambol.”

Yang feels a delighted smile cross her face as the woman turns to greet a small black and white sea lion runs up to a platform on the right, spinning wildly in place excitedly. Her trainer places a hand on her hip and raises an amused brow. “Gambol is a young Menagerian sea lion. I’m from Menagerie too so we get on well… as long as I give her plenty of treats, that is.” The crowd laughs and Yang feels her smile grow. She likes a girl with a sense of humour. “She’s turning five years old pretty soon and this is her very first show so she’ll only be here for a short time. We want to make sure she sees shows as a fun and positive experience, after all. Now… What do you think, Gambol? Would you like to start off with a little hello?”

Gambol lets out a bark, throwing her head back and vocalising her agreement.

“Very good girl. Now… these sea lions are actually some of the rarest in the world. There're only 14000 individuals left in the wild which is why we’re trying to use conservation programs to protect them. Back home, they live on the Northwest coastline of Menagerie. There are so many different species of seals all around the world but they all belong to the same species called Pinniped. That’s just a fancy word for winged foot, right Gambol?” Blake says, smiling warmly at her co-star as Gambol holds up a flipper for the audience to see. “But those flippers aren’t just for show… see her climb up that ramp? She could probably outrun most of you on land and she’d outclass nearly every single one of you in the water. And take a look at how strong those flippers are. See how she can balance her body weight on them?”

And indeed, Gambol had climbed up a nearby ramp onto an upper part of the stage and was currently balancing on her flippers, tail held high in the air as the audience squealed in delight. Yang’s attention, however, is on the trainer and the gentle, proud smile on her face as she watches the seal perform. There was an easy affection in her amber gaze and Yang suspected that this woman truly loved these animals. It was… endearing, to say the least.

The show continues in a similar fashion, with Blake teaching them new things about all of the seals that she brings out until she’s wrapping up the show with another, much older Menagerian seal leaning happily against her leg. She glances up and meets Yang’s eyes, tilting her head slightly as she lets out a soft chuckle. “Now… I actually have a special trick that only you guys get to see.” She says calmly, walking over to a water tight bottle with a rope attached to its neck. She quickly pulls a notebook from her pocket and scribbles something down on it and seals it away safely in the container before handing it to the seal, laughing softly as he eagerly takes the rope. “Now… who should we give the message to… how about… the pretty blonde woman in the middle section front row? Next to the two redheads and the woman with white hair? Yes, you.” She says with a gentle smirk as Yang freezes, pointing to herself. “Come near the edge of the pool. Shroud will throw your message to you and all you have to do is fish it out and throw the bottle back into the water. He’ll do the rest.”

Yang does as she’s told and by the time she’s sitting back down, her friends and sister are snickering at her as she flushes at the note in her hands.

_ 04xx xxx xxx _

_ If you enjoyed the show, perhaps I can show you a  _ _ different _ _ kind of good time? Call me  _

_ Blake Belladonna _

She had even sighed it off with a cute little heart. Yang barely stifles her grin as she looks up and watches the trainer subtly wink at her as they wave everyone out of the area. Yang giggles under her breath, feeling more like a lovestruck school school than she has in years and practically walks out on hair, all while ignoring the playful jabs her group sends her way.

What did they matter when she had the number of the hot seal trainer?


	11. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Attention, feat. cuddle fiend Blake!

Yang quirks a brow as Blake’s arms slip around her waist from behind and she bites her lip as Blake lets out a sleepy mumble against her neck, pulling Yang tightly against her. 

“Hey, you.” Yang says softly, shifting and holding back a laugh as Blake’s fingers curl into her Atlas nightshirt. “You okay?”

Blake groans, low and tired, as she nuzzles against Yang’s skin. Yang looks at her in the bathroom mirror and glances at the tired drop of her ears. Her partner looks  _ drained _ and Yang feels a pang of sympathy for her. “I missed you.” Blake says quietly, her voice buzzing against Yang’s skin.

Yang  _ melts. _ Blake so rarely felt comfortable expressing vulnerability in the past that being able to hear the affection in her voice and see the shy smile crossing her lips as she presses close against Yang and seeks out attention from her. Not too long ago, Blake would have hesitated and second guessed herself but here she was, nuzzling into Yang’s neck and holding her tightly.

“I missed you too.” Yang smiles when Blake flushes, a pleased glint entering her eyes as she rests her chin on Yang’s shoulder and gazes at her sleepily, a lazy smile crossing her lips as Yang threads their fingers together and leans back into Blake’s body with a content sigh. When Yang brings one of Blake’s hands up to her lips to kiss her knuckles, Blake’s flush grows darker and she hides her flustered grin in Yang’s shoulder, stifling a tired giggle into her shirt. “Y’know… the others probably won’t be back for another couple of hours. If you want, we could sit together?”

“Yang Xiao Long… are you trying to invite me to cuddle with you?”

“Only because I’ll probably need a crowbar to unlatch you from me otherwise.”

“Oh, please. As if you’re not totally thrilled about this.” Blake smirks, arching a brow smugly as she teases Yang.

But Yang doesn’t miss the way concern flickers in her amber eyes, nor the way her brows pinch together slightly. Blake’s cat ears rotate back nervously for a moment and her voice lilts around the last word, as though suddenly unsure. It makes Yang’s expression soften as she turns around in Blake’s arms to cup the back of her head, tenderly bringing their foreheads together and letting Blake tug her closer. “You’re right. I guess I  _ am _ pretty thrilled about this.” Yang murmurs, her breath ghosting over Blake’s lips. She watches Blake’s throat Bob in a hard swallow and she feels her own mouth run dry. “I mean… I never said that I  _ wanted  _ you to let go.”

Blake lets out a soft sigh, stepping closer to Yang until their bodies are flushed together, her arms curling around Yang’s waist as she closes her eyes. “Good. Because I  _ really don’t want to.” _

“C’mon. Let’s go lay down, yeah?” Yang pulls back to kiss Blake’s forehead, smiling when Blake lets out a happy sounding hum. “You can have all the attention you want.” She adds teasingly, winking playfully. 

Blake grumbles and turns around yo leave the room only to pause when she notices that Yang’s not following her. She huffs, pouting as her ears flatten slightly and walks back over to Yang and slips her hand into hers, threading their fingers together before tugging her in the direction of their bunk beds as Yang grins foolishly at the back of Blake’s head. 

Yang was more than happy to shower Blake with attention and affection, knowing that Blake felt the same way about her.


	12. Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Rebel, feat. a suffering narrator.

The women laid eyes on each other for the first time and Blake feels her heart skip a beat as Yang’s narrow, her eyes shifting to blazing crimson as she crosses her arms, lips pressed into a fine line, body tense and-

“What? No. That’s not-  _ God.  _ Why the fuck am I trying to intimidate  _ Blake _ ?”

The narrator blinks and stares down at their scene, eyes narrowed and head tilted in confusion as Yang huffs. This… is  _ not _ how their storytelling usually goes.

“I think it’s an angst/hurt/comfort fic.” Blake sighs, leaving the wall she’s leaning on and placing her hand over her eyes and groaning. “I’ve been in, like, fifteen just this past  _ week.  _ One of them was with  _ Jaune! _ ”

“Oh. I mean… at least he’s a nice enough guy?”

“He was a  _ harem protagonist  _ and they completely erased my bisexuality.” Blake growls her jaw clenching as she drops her head to Yang’s shoulders, sighing as Yang croons sympathetically and rubs her back. “I mean… At least our current narrator has written some stuff about my being attracted to Sun… even if they do like to lay it on thick with the angst when it comes to Bumbleby pining.”

“Oh  _ God.  _ They were killing me in their super hero au.” Yang whines, as the narrator desperately flails at their laptop, trying to get the rebellious characters back under control. Yang curls her arms around Blake and buries her face into her hair. “If we hadn’t kissed after that tense moment during the dance, I was gonna kill ‘em.”

“Adam’s defeat was very cathartic, though.” Blake murmurs softly, pulling back and smirking, knowing perfectly well that the narrator was most likely slamming their head into their desk as the characters continue to rebel. “How about we speed things along? They’re currently doing their “Beetober” thing and I know the last day is going to be heavy. Plus, their “beehaw” au is probably going to get worse before it gets better… I think we deserve a break… don’t you, Yang?”

_ ‘Wait… what?!’  _ Thinks the narrator, jaw falling slack and eyes going wide as they watch Blake step close to Yang and curl one arm around her neck while her free hand cups Yang’s jaw.  _ ‘I didn’t ask for this metahumour! What the fuck!’ _

“Oh! Uh- you mean-“ Yang giggles nervously, swallowing thickly as Blake smiles coyly up at her. She squeals when Blake lowers her lips to her neck, nipping playfully at her skin before kissing her way up to her jaw. “Okay, Ye-Yeah! I can speed things along! I can  _ so  _ speed things along!”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Blake chuckles softly as she kisses Yang, slow and sweet. She sighs softly as Yang’s hands curl around her hips and pull her closer, pressing their bodies firmly together. “Now… I believe that the narrator decided that your apartment was a block away?”

_ ‘That was a throwaway line! It was meant to serve as world building!’ _ The narrator grips at the hair, control slipping from their fingers with each passing second.  _ ‘Not as an invitation to be the horny twenty-somethings you’re currently being!’ _

“Isn’t this narrator asexual?” Yang says lowly, tilting her head as Blake returns to her neck, nipping and kissing as Yang wiggles and gasps beneath her touch. “They should-  _ fuck, Blake! _ They should prob- probably fade to black before they have to write something they don’t want to see-“

_ Clack! _

The narrator slams their laptop shut, slowly blinking as they lean back in their seat and question their own mental health. 

_ “What the fuck —“  _ They ask, nose scrunching up irritably. “— was that bullshit about?”

Silence fills their office and they let out a groan. They’re  _ so  _ not caffeinated enough for this.


	13. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Spider, feat. soft Blake and good girlfriend Yang!

Blake lets out a soft hum as she leans against the door of their living room, gaze softening as she watches Yang play one of her video games. She can hear Ruby and Nora through the headset and winces as Nora lets out a particularly loud screech of rage. Yang’s mouth splits into a grin before she throws her head back with a laugh, lilac eyes dancing mischievously in a way that, despite being a couple for nearly three years, still has Blake’s heart racing.

“Sorry, Nora.” Yang chuckles, throwing her controller to the table as she prepares to log off for the night. “I’m feeding you to that damned spider… why? Uh… because I promised my gorgeous girlfriend that I’d spend time with her?” Yang tilts her head, snorting indignantly at the response their friend lets out. “I am  _ so  _ not choosing a game over Blake, Nora. You brats can deal with this on your own.” There’s another pause and Yang huffs, reaching up to her headset to turn it off. “Then perish!”

Yang chuckles softly as she throws the headset to the table and Blake pushes off the door to walk over to her. Yang squeaks as Blake cups her jaw, pulling her into a kiss, drawing it out for as long as she can until they’re both breathless and pulls back, resting her forehead against Yang’s as she watches her adoringly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yang sighs softly, almost reverently, as she closes her eyes. Her hands affectionately rub Blake’s sides, smiling softly as Blake pulls back to trail kisses over her face. “Is somebody feeling  _ extra _ affectionate today?”

“I’m just… really lucky to have you.” Blake murmurs, letting Yang pull her into her lap. She looks down at Yang and feels her eyes melt when her girlfriend gazed up at her, love and devotion shining in her eyes. Three years ago, Blake would have recoiled from that expression, terrified of what it meant. She would have rejected it, thinking that she didn’t deserve it because of what Adam always used to tell her. But now… now Blake can’t get enough of knowing that  _ she’s  _ the only one that gets to see Yang at her most vulnerable, that Yang  _ trusts  _ her enough to let her in. She thrives off of knowing that she’s the one Yang adores and is devoted to. She loves that she’s the only that can elicit certain reactions from the usually confident woman and leave her a whimpering mess beneath her touch. She loves that Yang makes her believe that she’s worthy of all of this, that Yang makes her feel safe enough to offer all of herself in return. “I mean… choosing little old me over a fictional spider? I must have hit the jackpot.” She softly teases, delighting in the way Yang buries her face into her chest with a snorting giggle, her arms pulling Blake against her as she moves to lay down on the couch.

“Please. You know you’re my priority, baby.” Yang murmurs into her hair, still sounding vaguely amused as Blake nuzzles into her neck happily. Yang slips a hand under her shirt and rubs gentle circles into Blake’s back, humming softly as they both silently drink in this quiet moment with each other.

Blake does enjoy spoiling Yang with grand, romantic gestures. She loves being able to sweep her girlfriend off of her feet. She adores it when Yang does the same to her.

But there’s something undeniably special about simply being to quietly exist with Yang that no horse drawn carriage can match.


	14. Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Tongue, feat. Blake being a gremlin to her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *weary asexual inhale* fucking tongue. Evidently, I couldn’t think of anything else other than Blake being a lil shit to Yang in a very particular way so all I have to say is this, my friends...
> 
> “Fucking tongue!!”

“Ouch!”

“Yang?” Blake calls, running into the kitchen to see Yang holding her mouth, brows pinched in pain. “Sweetheart? Are you okay?” She asks, resting her hand on the curve of her girlfriend’s waist. She brushes her thumb tenderly along exposed skin and frowns in concern. 

“I burned my tongue on the bacon.” Yang mumbles, gesturing to her plate of food. “It hurts.”

“Let me see how badly you burned it. With oil and grease from the bacon, you might have some serious burns.” Blake murmurs, arching a brow daringly when Yang snorts.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, now come on.”

She waits until Yang pokes her tongue out with an exaggerated hum. She pretends to examine it before gripping her partner’s jaw and leans up to kiss Yang’s tongue, smirking as Yang squeaks in surprise. Slowly, she pulls back, glancing up at Yang with a coy smile. “There. Better?”

“Uh- you just- that-“

“Yang, we’re dating.” Blake says lowly, leaning up to kiss Yang’s jaw. “It’s not the  _ first  _ time I've gotten to know your tongue.” 

A low whimper escapes Yang and Blake’s smirk grows as she kisses her way to Yang’s ear, enjoying the small noises that only  _ she  _ is able to pull from Yang. She backs Yang up against a counter, moving her way slowly down her neck, pausing to bite the crook of her neck. She waits until Yang whines, her hand slipping into Blake’s hair, ever gentle of her ears. She pulls back to tenderly kiss the red mark she left behind, chuckling softly as Yang gasps. 

“You know…” Yang says thickly, her voice vibrating against Blake’s lips as Blake kisses her throat. “I think I burned my- _ fuck-  _ my lips too.”

“Oh. Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Blake croons, trailing her way up to Yang’s mouth and pausing. “Let me see.” She whispers, gently holding Yang’s chin and planting little kisses along her lips, never lingering long enough for Yang to return any of them. 

“Blake, stop teasing me and just kiss me already!” 

“Not with that attitude.” Blake says, laughing softly when Yang groans. She grips Yang’s wrists and pins them to the counter as she tries to run her hands up Blake’s sides and she grins at the needy whimper it pulls from the woman wiggling in her grasp. 

“Blake!” Yang growls, trying halfhearted to pull her arms free. They both know it’s more for show, though. If Yang wanted to, she could easily rip herself free and pin Blake against a wall to claim a kiss. But she doesn’t. Instead, she lets Blake tease her, push her and take control over her. 

“What was it you said back at Beacon? You love it when I’m feisty?” Blake murmurs softly into Yang’s ear, moving to nuzzle her jaw sweetly. “Come on, sweetheart. Give me what I want and I’ll be as feisty as you want me to be.”

“ _ Please.”  _ Yang finally breaks, her voice pitching as Blake smirks against her jaw, teeth gently grazing flushed skin. “Blake, baby,  _ please _ kiss me. I’m going to die if you don’t!”

“That’s my girl.” Blake praises lowly, claiming Yang’s lips in a gentle kiss. She runs her hands up Yang’s arms to curl around her neck, tilting her head as Yang’s grips her hips tightly. She lets out a low whine, herself, as Yang glides her hands down to her thighs and picks her up easily, turning to set her on the counter. Blake swallows hard as Yang kisses her neck, pausing to look up at her, a question in her gaze that makes Blake melt. She cups Yang’s jaw, thumbs brushing her skin tenderly as she steals a sweet kiss, lingering to smile against Yang’s lips as they both let out giddy giggles. “Bed. Now.” She orders through her laughter, snorting as Yang picks her up, Blake’s legs curling tightly around Yang’s waist.

“Yes, ma’am!”

It seemed that Yang was only too happy to oblige.


	15. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todaysypronpt - domestic, feat. a baby, some soft bees and a little bit of awkward bees.

“Hey, c’mon, lil guy. You’re okay. Your mamas will be back soon.”

Blake leans against the doorway of the Cotta-Arc living room, her gaze softening at the surprisingly domestic sight of Yang trying to soothe a baby. For a brief, embarrassing moment, she sees black cat ears and violet eyes in her mind’s eye. It makes her neck burn with a heat that creeps upwards towards her ears and she quickly shakes it off.

“Is he okay?” She asks, approaching Yang, steps still slow and unsure. Things were still tense and awkward between them. She wants so badly to talk to Yang, to reach out to her… but Blake just can’t get the memory of Yang’s expression shifting from touched fondness to bitter disappointment. It hurts and it leaves Blake terrified of messing things up again.

“Blake?” Yang jumps, giving Blake a surprised look before a small smile shifts across her face, looking as awkward as Blake feels. “Yeah, he’s just being a lil grumpy because his mums left him with the big scary stranger, huh, buddy?” She says, cooing gently at Adrian where he sits in her lap, sniffles leaving him as tears run down his face. 

“You’re okay, little man.” Blake croons softly, kneeling down beside them to meet his eyes, smiling warmly as he looks at her sadly. She arches a brow as his eyes drift to the top of her head, gaze growing curious.

“Kibben?”

“Blake’s not a kitten, buddy.” Yang says, shooting Blake a nervous glance when she smirks. “Sorry. Kids, right?”

“He’s fine. He’s probably never seen a cat faunus before.” Blake chuckles softly, flicking an ear and grinning when Adrian gasps, his eyes lighting up. “It’s part of why representation for faunus is so important. Obviously so we can see ourselves in mainstream work but also so human children can grow and see all types of faunus. Ignorance breeds hate, after all. It’s best if they learn at a younger age.” Blake settles herself in her knees, glancing up at Yang and swallowing nervously at the attentive expression on her face, gaze nearly as curious as the baby sitting on her lap. “Curiosity is better than fear because fear is what can create a monster out of anyone, no matter how kind they may appear to be.”

“Kibby?”

Blake giggles behind her hand as Yang shoots Adrian a look that can only be described as fond exasperation. “No, I’m not a kitty. I just have kitty ears. See?” She rotates her ears, chuckling softly as Adrian squeals with delight, seeming fascinated by them. “Here. You can touch them… but you need to be gentle, okay? They’re very sensitive.”

Blake’s voice remains gentle and patient as she lowers her head and lets Adrian reach out to her ears. She winces as his fingers clumsily curl around one until a larger hand gently grips his hand, softly guiding it into a much more gentle touch.

“Gentle, buddy. We don’t want to hurt Blake. She’s a nice lady but I tell you from experience she knows how to pack a punch.” Yang murmurs, smirking softly when Blake glances up at her. “There, see? Not a kibben. Just a pretty lady with kibben ears.”

Blake nearly chokes as the words leave Yang’s mouth, cheeks burning at the unexpected compliment, though the sensation of Adrian gently pressing her ear to her head and letting go to watch it spring back up with a giggle distracts her. She waits until he reaches for her again and purposely flicks her ear against his tiny hand, pulling back to watch him clap his hands and laugh hysterically.

“God. I wish I were that easily amused.” Yang snorts, as Blake moves to sit beside her on the couch, content now that Adrian wasn’t crying. “Can you imagine being this easily entertained?”

“No, because my form of entertainment as a kid was going to protests and trying to beat up racist guards that were, like, ten times my size.”

“... y’know what? I can see it.” Yang says, nodding as she chuckles, smirking as Adrian finally settles in her arms. “Feisty from the get-go, huh?”

“Unfortunately for my poor mother.” Blake huffs a soft laugh, tucking her hair behind her human ear shyly, still ever hesitant when it comes to Yang. “She had to scruff me by the back of my shirt and half carry me, half drag me away because-“

“You’re not one to back down from a challenge?” Yang interjects, her smirk softening into an unsures smile, an affectionate gleam shining in her eyes. “Yeah, I know.”

“Um-“

“Yang! Thanks for watching him.” Saphron says as she enters the room, quickly scooping her son into her arms and casting a quick look between the two blushing, awkward girls on her couch before smirking slyly. “Oh. I see. Well, I’ll put mister here down for his nap and leave you two to your own devices, shall I?” 

Blake freezes, watching as Saphron walks up the stairs, casting a final, knowing glance back at her before heading on her way. “Well… that was a thing.”

“Hey! That’s my line.” Yang jokes weakly, a shaky smile crossing her features as she frowns and glances up at Blake’s ears. “Adrian didn’t hurt you, did he? When he grabbed your ear?”

“Huh? Oh. No. No, not at all.” Blake says, reaching up to touch one of her ears absentmindedly, shrugging lightly. “Besides… now he knows they’re not anything to be scared of.” She pauses, grunting irritably as she rolls her eyes. “Besides, it’s not like I haven’t had worse.”

Yang frowns, biting her lips as her hand twitches lightly before she reaches over and silently places it over Blake’s, brushing her thumb over her knuckles in a silent show of support. Blake swallows, hard, and curls her hand into Yang’s, her breath hitching slightly as Yang threads their fingers together. Hesitantly, Blake rests her head on Yang’s shoulder and exhales in relief when Yang rests her own head on top of Blake’s, her thumb pressing soothing patterns into Blake’s skin. 

As Blake closes her eyes and inhales a familiar scent of citrus and smoke, she can almost let herself imagine a life years from now, where she and Yang can exist in simple, domestic peace.

And who knows? Maybe that life can become a reality if she keeps trying to reach out to Yang.


	16. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Freedom, feat. some soft bees set sometime between their arrival at Atlas Academy and their first mission.

Freedom, Blake thinks to herself as Ruby and Weiss leave the common room with tired murmurs of goodnight, comes in many shapes and sizes.

Freedom is no longer being scared to love her friends, supporting them as they need her to.

Freedom is being able to fight and protect.

Freedom is being herself at long last and liking what she sees in the mirror. 

Freedom is learning to love herself at long last after years of manipulation and heartbreak.

But freedom is also sitting quietly in the window seat of Atlas Academy, resting with her socked feet up on the soft cushions and knees pulled up to her chest as she rests her back against the wall, gaze softly turned outside and watching the snowfall and not feeling in any particular rush to move.

“Hey.”

And freedom, Blake discovers when she looks up at her partner, also exists in a warm smile and kind, lilac eyes. 

“Hey, yourself.” She says softly, as Yang sits down on the cushion in front of her. She smiles, small and tired, as Yang tilts her head at her curiously.

“You okay? Everyone else is headed to bed.”

“I’m fine. Just… taking a moment.” Blake says quietly, turning back to the window and sighing softly. “It’s been…  _ a lot _ . I just needed a moment to myself, you know? I love everyone to death but  _ Gods… _ sometimes I just get drained.” She adds with a tired huff of laughter.

“I know. Want me to leave?”

“No.” Blake says finally, her eyes still trained outside, though her black cat ears flick towards Yang, giving her away if the smile on her lips doesn’t already. “I like being around you. I don’t think you could ever make me feel tired. You don’t drain me.”

“I don’t?” Yang asks, voice soft as Blake’s neck grows hot under her gentle gaze.

“No. You never have.” Blake murmurs, tucking a strand of her long, black hair behind her human ear, finally turning to Yang with a shy smile. “It’s easy to just…  _ exist  _ around you without feeling like I have to put on a performance.”

“Oh. That’s- that’s good!” Yang stutters, cheeks tinting pink as her voice pitches slightly. She rubs her neck, glancing down at Blake’s feet shyly before settling herself against the far wall of the window seat before giving Blake a small grin. “I’ll stay, then.”

“I was hoping that you’d say that.” Blake says quietly, smiling as Yang’s flush grows darker. She frowns as Yang winces, her left hand moving to her right arm and holding her bicep where steel meets flesh. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Yang says stiffly before closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh. “I’m okay.” She adds, her tone softer this time as she opens her eyes and meets Blake’s concerned gaze. “My arm just gets sore after particularly big fights. I just need to rest. I’ll be okay, I promise.”

Blake hums in concern, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip guiltily. She knows that it’ll take longer than this to be free of the misplaced blame Adam had placed on her shoulders. She knows that it’ll take longer for her to heal from the wounds and scars he had inflicted upon her. But that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t have the freedom to be a little bold and offer support.

“Um… would it help if you had something to lean against that wasn’t a hard wall?”

“Yeah, but I want to stay with you.”

Blake’s chest grows tight with affection, her heart suddenly feeling so full that she almost fears that it’s going to burst out of her chest. “Not what I was going to suggest.” She says before opening her legs and holding out her arms. “You could… come over here if you want?” She suggests nervously, ears pressing against her head as Yang’s jaw falls open with a soft “oh.”

“... yeah. Ye-Yeah. I can- I can do that.” Yang mumbles, cheeks growing even darker as she moves towards Blake and settles against her chest, letting Blake support her weight. Yang settles in the sling of Blake’s hips, their current position now allowing Blake to be taller than Yang as her partner reclines against her, her arms lighting resting on Blake’s legs as they bracket her hips. “Thanks.”

“You shouldn’t thank me. This is entirely selfish on my part.” Blake says softly, her hands moving to curl around Yang’s biceps, her fingers pressing what she hopes are soothing, distracting patterns against her partner’s skin, exposed by the Atlas nightshirt that she and the rest of their group now wore. “I’m from Menagerie where it’s much warmer. I’m not built for the Atlas cold.”

“So… you’re  _ just  _ using me as a blanket? No other reason?” Yang teases softly, looking up at Blake with a slight smirk that  _ still  _ makes Blake’s heart race. 

“... I may or may not be the kind of woman to enjoy a good cuddle now and then.”

“May be? Now and then?” Yang snorts, laughing softly as she butts her forehead playfully against Blake’s jaw. “How many times did you get all snuggly with me at Beacon? Though… to be fair, most times you did that you were tired as hell.”

Blake stalls, her movements faltering and drawing a concerned look from Yang as she swallows, her throat growing tight. “Yes, well… maybe that’s just because I felt safe enough with you to let my guard down.”

“Safe enough?”

“... um.” Blake flushes as she realises what she just said, turning her gaze back to the window as Yan tilts her head back to stare at her wonderingly. Blake wonders if Yang can feel her heart racing, if she can feel the way her skin prickles and her pulse beats like a sledgehammer. She wonders if Yang knows just how easily affected she is, how much Blake is revealing by uttering her next words. “Back when I was with the White Fang… I didn’t really sleep for a long period of time or very often. Quick naps here and there, waking up to check my surroundings and make sure I was safe. I never felt… I don’t know… secure enough to really sleep properly?”

“That doesn’t sound healthy.”

“It wasn’t. But being in the White Fang at that age, being with- with  _ him _ wasn’t very healthy in general.” Blake’s voice cracks and she feels Yang take her left hand, threading their fingers together in a silent show of support. “It took me a while to feel comfortable at Beacon. I never did stop waking up in the dead of night but it got easier to fall back asleep the closer I got to you three. I didn’t have to run my checks as often.” She pauses, still watching the snowfall as Yang’s thumb brushes her hand tenderly, her body a reassuring pressure against Blake’s front. “Especially you. I guess… I eventually started to feel so safe around you that… I’d subconsciously seek you out when I was tired?”

“Oh.” Yang breathes, her voice gentle and full of awe. “Do… you  _ still  _ feel that safe with me?”

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t.” Blake sighs, squeezing Yang for emphasis. She turns back to Yang, though she soon forgets what she wants to say when she feels a pair of soft lips press against her jaw, their owner lingering for a long moment.

“Good. I’m glad.” Yang murmurs against Blake’s cheek, her breath ghosting over her skin and sending a pleasant chill down her spine. 

Blake doesn’t know why tears spring to her eyes but she’s quick to hide them, burying her face in Yang’s shoulder as she curls her arms around her tightly. She feels Yang curl her hands around her arms, feels her nuzzle against her temple gentle and can’t help but hold onto her a little bit tighter.

Freedom, Blake Belladonna discovers as they sit in the window seat together, is letting herself love recklessly…

And who better to trust with that love and her heart than Yang Xiao Long?


	17. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Dog, feat. Blake “It’s Yang’s Dog” Belladonna.

“You want to go visit the dogs, don’t you?”

“No, because we’re here for a cat.”

“Yang.” Blake laughs softly, hip checking her girlfriend playfully as the Huntress pouts at her. “It’s okay. We can stop by the dogs for a bit. Just… don’t make me go into any kennels, okay?”

“I love you.” Yang grins, stealing a quick kiss from Blake, who snorts before kissing her back. “I won’t be  _ too  _ long, I promise.”

Blake rolls her eyes and follows Yang as they head into the canine part of the animal shelter. It’s endearing, watching Yang spend time with dogs that need a little TLC, even if Blake’s not a fan of the animals herself. But it’s as Yang enters a kennel with a large black and tan, scruffy looking mutt that Blake finds her heart softening as Yang drops to her knees and laughs. The dog is balancing on her shoulders nuzzling into her jaw with a happy grin spread across its muzzle. Yang’s eyes light up, her smile so warm and bright and happy that Blake feels like she’s falling in love all over again. She glances at the info card and sighs. Two years old, mixed heritage and looking for a home. The mutt looks up at Blake, one black ear pricked upwards in a triangle and the other tan one flopping down over one of its brown eyes. There’s a scar running across its muzzle that takes the shape of a bite mark and Blake feels a pang of pity for the creature.

“Hi, girl.” Yang giggles, gently scratching the dog’s shoulders. “God, you’re so sweet. Look at your cute lil face!” 

The dog looks up at Blake and tilts its head at her before walking up to the door and stands up her hindlegs, her front paws resting on the mesh as she grins up at Blake.

Blake narrows her eyes, grunting irritably as her ears press against her head.

The mutt wags its tail.

Yang tilts her head curiously Blake, though her eyes keep farting towards the dog.

Blake sighs and the stupid dog almost seems to laugh at her.

* * *

“I still can’t believe that this was your idea.”

“She stays out of my office. She sleeps on her own bed. I will  _ not  _ be cuddling her.”

“What made you choose Bumble anyway?” Yang asks softly, leaning on her elbow and looking down at Blake as they lay in bed that night, new family member securely placed in their laundry. “You hate dogs.”

“But I love you and I saw how happy she makes you.” Blake shrugs, flushing slightly as Yang arches a brow. “If anyone’s worth getting used to a dog for, it's you.”

“That’s… strangely romantic.” Yang chuckles softly and places her hand on Blake’s bare abdomen, brushing her thumb against her skin absentmindedly. “But you know I won’t be mad if you change your mind, right? This needs to work for all of us, baby.”

“I know. I’ll be fine.” Blake shivers as Yang begins to lightly scratch at her stomach, her throat growing tight when Yang’s gaze becomes more tender, a soft smile crossing her lips. “What?”

“Sometimes… I wonder if I have some kind secondary good luck semblance.” Yang murmurs as she leans down to brush her lips against Blake’s, her breath ghosting across Blake’s mouth. “Because I can’t explain how else I got so lucky to be with you.”

Blake brings her hands up to pull Yang close, claiming her lips and sighing into her mouth as Yang grins against her before kissing back with equal eagerness.

If Bumble made Yang happy, then Blake could make a couple of sacrifices…

Obviously she only buys a dog bed for her office so she can keep an eye on her girlfriend’s dog.

It’s definitely not Blake who goes out of her way to ensure that the stupid dog has everything she needs before she starts the day.

And when Yang eventually catches Blake laying on their couch, with Bumble held protectively in her arms for an afternoon nap, she refuses to admit that she cares about the dumb mutt. 

  
  



	18. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Mark, feat. More were!Blake au because why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, y’all. I’ve had a rough couple of days and was feeling burned out. I’m feeling better now, though.

“I thought you said the whole “destined mate” thing was just a trope.”

“... it is.”

“Then care to explain why Coco just made a comment about you marking me?”

Blake freezes and slowly turns around from raking the leaves in her parents’ yard to stare at her girlfriend, who was now standing with her arms crossed and brow arched. “Coco approached you?” Blake’s ears slick back against her head and her eyes narrow. “Did she say anything that sounded like a challenge? Because if so, she and I are going to have words.”

“Nope. She just said that she finds it cute that you would mark me so soon.” Yang says as she steps forward. “You gonna explain that or…?”

“Oh.” Blake glances away, her hands gripping the rake nervously. There was still so much to were-culture that she had yet to share with Yang. She sighs heavily and continues to rake to give herself something to focus on. “Well… it’s not what you think. It’s not a claim or a mark of ownership. If it was, I would never do it to you because I  _ don’t _ own you.”

“Oh.”

“It’s… more of a statement than anything.” Blake murmurs, glancing up at Yang for a moment before returning to her work. “For a were, scent-marking exists as more of a- Well, think of it like a promise ring. It’s stating that we love this person. That they’re important to us. That if somebody were to harm them or challenge us for them, we would do whatever it takes to protect them… Uh… partner be willing, that is.”

“Partner be willing?” Yang asks, confusion entering her voice. “What’s that mean?”

“Fighting over leadership and fighting for your partner’s honour are two very different things.” Blake explains as she leans the rake against a tree and turns to her girlfriend with a nervous smile. “A fight for my role as future leader is instantaneous, fast and ugly. There are no rules other than win. But when it comes to fighting for our partner’s honour… well, years ago it would have had the same rules but over the years, it’s changed. Now, you need to have a sanctioned fight with the consent of the person being fought for.” Blake approaches Yang slowly, and gives her an apologetic glance, smiling awkwardly. “Um… it’s usually very… Uh… show offy? Kind of like a… god, I hate this phrase but it’s kind of like a courtship thing. Where one partner sees how far the challenged were is willing to go to prove their love.”

“I see.” Yang says, her brow creasing as she rubs the back of her neck and heaving a sigh before giving Blake a small smile. “Heavy stuff, huh?”

“I’m sorry. I know it’s a lot and I should have told you but… I don’t know. There’s so much about were-culture to actually tell you and there’s a part of me that doesn’t want to scare you.” Blake murmurs, letting Yang take her hands. She swallows hard and tightens her hold, exhaling slowly as Yang leans forward to butt their heads together gently. “It’s not always pretty. People challenge me, Yang. You’re going to see it one of these days and I don’t want it to scare you.”

“Hey, I’m made of tougher stuff than that.” Yang says softly, brushing their noses together sweetly. “I know that I’m Mundane and all… but I’m not going to break. I need you to trust me on that.”

“I do trust you… it’s just… so much, you know?”

“I know.” Yang sighs, pausing for a moment before pulling back to smirk down at Blake. “I do like how your first thought was whether or not Coco challenged you, though. That eager for a fight?”

“She hasn’t challenged me for a while so I expected the worst.”

“Fair enough, I guess.” Yang chuckles softly, curling her hands around Blake’s hips and pulling her close. “How does marking even work?”

“... um… you know how I like to nuzzle against you? Like, a lot?” Blake mumbles, flushing lightly. “Apparently, I’ve been subconsciously scent-marking you. I’m sorry, I’ll try to avoid it in the future.”

“Wait… you said that scent-marks are a were’s promise ring, right? Saying that you love this person.” Yang says slowly, a fierce blush of her own creeping across her face as Blake freezes once more. “Does that mean that you love me?”

“Uh… maybe?” Blake squeaks, smiling awkwardly at Yang, who lets out a soft laugh.

“Well…  _ maybe  _ I love you too.” Yang murmurs, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Blake smiles into Yang’s mouth and curls her arms around her neck tightly, pressing their bodies flush together.

Perhaps she didn’t have to be so scared after all.


	19. Admire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Admire, feat. a cheesy, fairytale kiss because it’s what they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone for the well wishes, on here and on tumblr. It’s very much appreciated 💛

“Hey, baby.”

“Yang? You sound upset.”

Yang huffs a watery laugh, reaching up to wipe her eyes as she leans on the Schnee balcony. If she had her way, she’d be spending New Years on a Skype call with her girlfriend but Weiss has needed all the support she could get for the Schnee New Years Eve party her folks were throwing. She really wasn’t surprised that Blake picked up on her low mood. It was to be expected, with how in sync with each other they both were. Blake’s compassion and caring nature were just two of the many,  _ many  _ things that made Yang admire her.

“I’m okay. It’s just… hard. Being surrounded by all these couples and seeing them be all lovey-dovey, knowing that I can’t even hold my own girlfriend’s hand.” Yang says, scoffing lightly as she drops her face to her hand. “God, I sound so petty and selfish, huh?” She murmurs into her scroll, smiling sadly.

“You, Yang Xiao Long, are the least selfish person I know. It’s one reason why I admire you.” Blake’s voice says and Yang bites back a laugh, knowing that she was just thinking the same thing about Blake. “Now… how about you turn around so I can say that to your beautiful face?”

Yang freezes as the call ends and a voice speaks from behind. Slowly, she turns around to see Blake step out onto the balcony, placing a suitcase down by the door as she approaches Yang with a watery smile. Her hair’s a mess and she’s wearing sweatpants and a hoodie that Yang recognises as her own. Yang swallows thickly and steps forward, gripping Blake’s jaw and bringing her into a clumsy, tearful kiss that leaves them both breathless.

“Blake… what? How are you here? Why are you here?” Yang stammers, as her hands make their way to their home on Blake’s waist. “I thought-“

“Weiss pulled a few strings. Managed to convince her mother to bring me home in a private jet.” Blake grins up at her and Yang melts as Blake cups her jaw tenderly, bringing their foreheads together in a soft greeting. “I had to see you. I couldn’t- I  _ needed  _ to hear you in person. To see you. To smell and feel and taste you again.”

“Fuck, Blake.”

“Besides…” Blake murmurs, as the crowd in the courtyard begin the New Years countdown. She glances up at Yang through her lashes as a coy smile crosses her lips. “I wasn’t going to let you pass New Years without a kiss, was I?”

_ 5 _

“God. You are… too much.” Yang laughs, her voice watery as Blake’s smile shifts to something more shaky. She feels Blake’s breathing stutter against her lips and when she looks into her eyes, she can see that Blake’s fighting back tears as well. “Such a  _ helpless _ romantic.”

_ 4 _

“In a good way, I hope.”

_ 3 _

“In a perfect way.”

_ 2 _

“I love you.”

_ 1 _

“I love you, too.”

_ Happy New Year! _

As their lips meet again, Yang can feel Blake smile against her mouth as tears fall from both of their eyes and mingle with their lips. She feels Blake entangle her fingers gently in her hair and she’s quick to pull her girlfriend as close to her body as she can get as their kiss deepens. A soft noise escapes Blake’s throat, her teeth grazing Yang’s bottom lip and suddenly, no amount of fireworks in the sky could match the ones bursting in their chests.

Love, Yang decides as they part and gaze adoringly into each other’s eyes, is a far more beautiful sight than any pyrotechnic could conjure up.


	20. Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Bind, feat. Enby!Blake because bitches saw the word Bind and decided to sled project.
> 
> It’s me.
> 
> I’m bitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokes aside... Blake’s reaction to her binder is based off my own. Granted, I had to deal with it on my own but I’ve had a really positive experience with it. 
> 
> That said... if you or someone you know intends on binding, please make sure to do your research from trusted resources and always bind safely. Take care of yourselves, lovelies 💛

“Hey, Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“I… kind of need your help with something.” Blake says softly as she enters Yang’s Vacuo room, her ears slicking back against her head nervously as her thumbs brush against the fabric in her one of hands, a bag hanging over her shoulder loosely. “You’re kind of the only one I trust enough to ask.”

“Blake… of course. Whatever you need, I’ve got your back.” Yang says with a soft smile before arching a brow at the black fabric in her hands. “Really? You going skin tight  _ again? _ I mean… if you know what works for you…” Yang pauses, her smile becoming a flirtatious smirk that was becoming more and more coming these days. “And  _ I’m  _ not gonna complain.” She teases with a wink that makes Blake’s stomach flutter.

“Not…  _ exactly.” _ Blake giggles lightly, covering her smile with a hand as she holds out the cloth and lets it unravel, revealing a binder. She swallows nervously as Yang’s lilac gaze widens in surprise before drifting to Blake’s. 

“You… want to wear binder?” Yang asks calmly, tilting her head curiously. “That’s new.”

“Well… I think that I’m finally starting to like being me.” Blake says casually, folding her binder and crossing her arms. She shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant. “I want to start showing off who “me” is.”

“...okay. First off… Thank you for coming to  _ me  _ with this. I’m…  _ honoured  _ that you feel  _ this  _ comfortable with me.” Yang says softly, standing from her bed gently curling her hands around Blake’s biceps. She smiles warmly and presses their foreheads together. “Secondly… I need you to know that I’m proud of you and support you no matter what choices you make.”

“Yeah? Even if I’m not exactly a woman?”

“Hey, you’re still  _ you.  _ Still Blake. Still my best friend and partner who is somehow the most badass person I know and also the biggest sweetheart, like, ever.” Yang teases softly as Blake laughs. She hesitates before pulling back and giving Blake a quizzical look. “Unless… you don’t want me to call you Blake anymore?”

“Blake’s fairly gender neutral so I’m okay with that.” Blake says with a small smile, relief flooding her chest as Yang nods in understanding. “And I’ve been… kind of thinking that they/them pronouns feel right too.”

“They/them? Got it. I’ll keep that in mind.” Yang grins before glancing down at the binder curiously. “So… what did you need my help with?”

“Um… so… binders can be a little difficult to get used to at first and, um… it’s kind of recommended that you have somebody on standby to help you? Especially if you’ve never done it before.” Blake smiles nervously, shifting awkwardly in place. “I… was hoping that you would help me put it on?”

“Oh. Oh! Ye-Yeah! Pfft! Of course I can!” Yang says, her voice pitching slightly as her cheeks flush. “Just… I mean… uh… head on into my bathroom and give me a shout when you need me- my  _ help!  _ When you need my help!”

Blake giggles as Yang flushes darker. For all of her flirtation, she could be the  _ easiest  _ person to fluster. Blake lets their smile turn into a smirk and they stride past Yang, reaching up and dragging their fingers coyly along her partner’s jawline as they hum softly. “You’re cute when you blush.” They observe, turning around to wink over their shoulder as they shut the door. They’re quick to press their back to it, muffling the rather embarrassingly high pitched squeal and giggle that follows. 

_ Brothers… _

They feel like a school girl in one of their stupid romance novels.

They sigh as they drop her bag into the counter, along with their binder, slipping their simple t-shirt off and removing their sports bra soon after. They inhale slowly and slip their arms into their tank top-esque binder and carefully slide their head into it. They huff a little as it slips over their breasts and realises that the fabric got caught in the back. They glance down to ensure that their chest is covered before calling through the door. 

“Yang? I’m… I could use your help?”

“Coming!”

Blake gives Yang a small, nervous smile as she enters the room and steps behind them, giving them a curious look in the mirror. 

“What do you need me to do?”

“Just help pull it down in the back and sides, please?”

“Got it.”

Blake shivers lightly as Yang’s fingers move to grip the fabric of the binder, her fingertips accidentally ghosting over Blake’s skin as she gently tugs it down. She steps back as Blake adjusts the black fabric, ensuring that everything is in place before looking in the mirror. 

“Oh.” Blake’s breath catches in their throat immediately as they look at their body and a sense of calm falls over them as their gaze drifts to their chest. They bite back tears, a small laugh falling from their lips as they finally,  _ finally  _ look in the mirror and see  _ them. _

“I hope those are happy tears.” Yang murmurs, stepping back behind Blake and resting her chin on their shoulder with a small smile.

“They are.” They murmur softly, their eyes never leaving their reflection. Their chest flutters as Yang, not for the first time since arriving in Vacuo, curls her arms around their waist. 

“Good.”

“Yeah… now, as comfortable as your arms are, I need you to get out so I can get changed.”

“This is  _ my  _ bathroom!”

“We’re partners. What’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine and all that jazz.”

“That rule exists for married couples!” Yang protests with a laugh as Blake shoves her out of the bathroom unceremoniously. “Last I checked, Blake Belladonna, we ain’t married.”

“I mean… not  _ yet _ . But who knows… maybe I plan on changing that one day.” Blake giggles as Yang stumbles out the room and turns to look at them with wide eyes, cheeks blushing fiercely. “I’ll be out soon. Promise.”

“Blake, wait! What do you mean not yet?!”

Blake shuts and locks the door, ignoring the confused and flustered yells of their partner and best friend as they walk to their bag, glancing up multiple times to admire their own reflection, unable to keep the grin off of their face.

_ This  _ is who they were and who they want to be… and they know that the people that truly love and support them will have their back unconditionally.

Because  _ that, _ Blake has come to realise, is what found family is all about… and to think that it all started when a certain Sunny Little Dragon tried to bring her a Rose on their first meeting.


	21. Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Bee, feat. Some good ol’ intimacy.

“... hey, Blake?”

“Hm? Yes, Yang?” Blake says, glancing up from her book towards the bathroom door of their Atlas dorm. She marks her page and waits patiently. “Is something wrong?”

“Not- not really? I just…  _ grapes.”  _ Yang says, muttering he final word under her breath, though Blake’s sensitive hearing catches it, her black cat ears rotating to pay closer attention to Yang. “I’m sorry… could you come in here?”

“Oh! Uh… sure?” Blake says hesitantly as she makes her way into the bathroom and shuts the door. She takes a deep, steadying breath before turning around and arching a brow at the sight of Yang poking her head out of the shower curtain to smile sheepishly at her. “Are you okay or…?”

“I’m fine. Just… okay. So… Elm did a number on my arms during training and it’s, like, really,  _ really  _ painful to raise my hands above my head. But I really need to wash my hair because you  _ know  _ how important it is to me but my arms are  _ killing  _ me.” Yang says nervously, her voice pitching anxiously. The steam from the shower bullies behind her and Blake finds herself wondering if the red tint of her freckled cheeks is from the temperature of the water or from something else entirely. “Usually, I’d just power through and get it done but it’s taking forever and I really,  _ really  _ just want to go to sleep because I’m dead on my feet and I guess I’m asking for your help… you can say no! I don’t expect you to say yes. I just thought that it was worth a shot because the others are gonna be gone for ages and I trust you and-“

“Yang.”

“Yes, Blake?”

“You’re rambling.” Blake says, smiling fondly as Yang blinks in surprise before giving her a sheepish grin. “As for your question… yeah. Yeah, I’ll help you.”

“Really? You don’t have-“

“Yang, I don’t mind.” Blake assures gently as she crosses her arms in front of her Atlas nightshirt. “Besides… we lived in the same dorm room and  _ you _ spent most of our down time in the dorm in a sport bra and boy shorts. I think I can handle washing your hair for you.”

“There is a big difference between sports bra with boy shorts and being butt naked in the shower, Blake.”

“I know and I promise you that I’ll be nothing less than professional.” Blake says as she offers Yang a small smile, though she can feel her heart begin to race. “Just one Huntress helping out another. Best friend to best friend, right?”

“Right.” Yang says quietly before glancing at the cabinet and clearing her throat. “Uh… could you grab me a towel so I can have  _ some  _ decency here?”

“Of course, Yang.”

It’s not too long before Blake’s hovering at the shower recess, mouth going dry at the sight of Yang with a towel wrapped around her chest, just barely covering her ass. She’s standing with her back to Blake and passing her a bottle of shampoo that Blake’s quick to take. She arches a brow and stares at the back of Yang head when she sees a little bee on the front of the packaging. “Bumble-Clean? Really?”

“It works well with my hair, it’s cute and it’s a pun.” Yang huffs, turning to glare at Blake over her shoulder. “I  _ know  _ you appreciate puns, Blake. I thought you would have liked that.”

“Not when they’re about bees… which I just so happen to be scared of.”

“Aren’t you from an island where animals are just as dangerous as the Grimm?”

“Yes and they only half as dangerous as me so don’t get smart, Xiao Long.” Blake growls playfully, though a find smile slips into her face as Yang laughs softly, the tension leaving her body slightly. Blake squirts the shampoo into the centre of her palm and pauses, tilting her head at Yang before nodding to herself quietly. “Yang? Is it okay if I start washing you hair?”

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, go for it.” Yang murmurs, exhaling nervously as Blake’s fingers thread into her hair and behind to massage her scalp.

Blake had read numerous romance novels over the years. They had become her escape in a way. A reality so different from her own that she could take a breather from the life of the White Fang camps. Each of those novels talked about intimacy in a different way. Some of them showed hand holding as the ultimate intimacy, watching as two join their fingers and interlock their hands and by extension, their souls. For others, it seemed that sex was the ultimate intimacy. For another, it may have been preparing their lover’s favourite meal. But none of them talked about  _ this  _ kind of intimacy. One where an individual was given such trust and care over their partner. Allowed a moment to see them vulnerable and bare, to take care of them in a manner that was entirely without sexual intentions and designed purely for the intent of caring for them.

Perhaps it was made so special by the fact that Yang didn’t let just  _ anyone  _ touch her hair.

“Okay… step under and I’ll wash it for you.” Blake murmurs softly, not wanting to break the calm and gentle quiet that had taken over them both. 

“Huh?” Yang hums absently, jolting and glancing over her shoulder at Blake before huffing and doing as she was asked. “Sure.” 

Blake gently washes Yang’s hair free of shampoo, running her fingers through it and noticing a tremor run through her partner’s body. She pauses, biting her lip thoughtfully before speaking up. “Do you want me to condition it as well?”

“Yes, please.” 

And so she does, repeating the process and taking great care with her friend’s hair. By the time she’s done and washing her hands free of conditioner, she’s stunned by the sight of Yang leaning heavily against the tiled wall, shoulders shaking lightly. “Yang?”

“Thanks, Blake. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Okay.” Blake says slowly, unsure what to do when she hears the tremor in Yang’s voice. There’s not much she  _ can  _ do, given the circumstances. She sighs and heads back to her book, attempting to read despite the fact that the words simply won’t process in her mind.

Fifteen miniutes later, Yang leaves the bathroom in her sleepwear. Blake blinks and places her book down just in time for Yang to sit beside her and collapse against her, burrowing her face into the crook of her neck. “Yang?”

“I’m okay.” Yang says, curling her arms around Blake’s waist and nuzzling into her neck. “I just… need a hug.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Blake asks softly as Yang nestles into her side, a stark contrast to how they usually sat with Blake held securely in  _ Yang’s  _ arms.

“... it’s nothing bad. I just… it’s been a long time since somebody made me feel cared for like that.” Yang mumbles softly, her fingers tracing patterns into Blake’s back. “I think I forgot how  _ nice  _ it could feel to let somebody you trust take care of you.”

“We both know that you don’t  _ need _ to be protected or taken care of… but you do deserve to feel cared for.” Blake murmurs, pressing a kiss to Yang’s hair and smiling at her when she pulls away to meet her gaze. 

“So do you.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to take care of each other, huh?”

“And you have the nerve to call me a goof.” Yang chuckles softly, reaching up to cup Blake’s jaw and bring their foreheads together softly.

Blake smiles and closes her eyes, content to exist in this moment for Yang as they each bask in the care they carried for each other.


	22. Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Motorcycle, feat. The Belladonna flair for the dramatic.

“Hey, Yang? There’s a bike shop over there. Did you-“

“Yes, I want to go in, thanks, babe. I love you!”

Blake laughs fondly as Yang runs ahead of her mad into the motorcycle store. She forces her expression into calm neutrality, despite sharing a conspiratorial wink with the older gentleman behind the counter as she follows Yang as she geeks out over the various bikes in the store.

“Blake! Look at this!” Yang calls, gesturing Blake over to a dark grey bike. She stands, her lilac eyes all but glowing with excitement as Blake walks up to her and arches a curious brow. “Baby, they used this model in the latest Fond movie! It has the  _ best  _ handling in the market and is so fucking smooth.”

“Well… it used to be, young lady. But that model right over there is a custom job that a young lady had made for her fiancé. It beats the Ashton Marlon bike by miles.” The gentleman, a tall fellow with dark hair and kind, green eyes, says with a fond chuckle. He barely glances at Blake and gives nothing away of her grand plan. “Spent a lot of money and time on it too.”

“Holy shit. What a lucky son of a bitch.” Yang snorts as she strides over to bike and runs her gaze over it. The bike’s colour is a vibrant gold with black and purple accents. “It’s gorgeous. Whoever ordered it must love their fiancé a lot to do this for them.”

“I certainly do.” Blake says softly, her ears flicking nervously as she holds up a pair of keys when Yang turns to her with a slack jaw. Her eyes are wide as she looks back and forth between Blake and the bike, her mouth opening and closing as she struggles to come up with something to say.

“Blake?” She finally manages, her voice shaking lightly as she places a hesitant hand on the seat of the bike and meets Blake’s gaze, her eyes wide with awe. “What- But we’re not engaged.”

“Catch.” Blake says, throwing Yang the keys and giggling when she fumbles them. “Now… do me a favour and look in that saddlebag.”

“Oh my God.” Yang inhales sharply as she pulls out a ring box and opens it to reveal a simple gold band with two bees engraved into the metal. On the inside of the band is the simple phrase “I promise” and Blake steps over to her and kneels before for her, taking her hand and smiling up at her shakily. “How did you even manage this?”

“I had a couple of favours to call in.” Blake says with a small, fond smile. She inhales deeply and feels her breathing hitches when Yang squeezes her hand. “So… I love you. But you know that already and if you don’t, then I’ve done an awful job as your girlfriend.” Blake chuckles nervously, though she relaxes a little when Yang huffs a small laugh. “Um… you’re my everything. You’re my strength when I can’t stand and my courage when I can’t move. You’re my sun, my moon and my stars. You’re every love song I’ve ever heard, every beautiful romance novel I’ve ever read and every dream I’ve ever had. You’re my teammate, my partner and my girlfriend and I treasure that. But maybe I’m selfish because I want to be the one that can call you my wife. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to grow old with you. I want to wake up and know that I’m Yang Xiao Long’s wife. But most importantly… I want you to want that too. So… Yang Xiao Long… will you marry me?”

“Yes!” 

Blake yelps in shock as Yang falls to the ground in front of her and kisses her firmly. She sighs agaisnt Yang’s mouth, smiling and laughing and crying all at once as Yang pulls back and smirks through her tears at her when Blake places the ring on her finger.

“I can’t believe you proposed to me in a motorcycle store… with a bike  _ and  _ a ring.”

“What can I say? I get my dramatic flair from my father.” Blake says through as watery laugh as Yang snorts and presses their foreheads together. “Seriously. The man brought my mother a custom sword and a ring.”

“God.” Yang huffs a soft laugh before leaning into kiss Blake softly. “You Belladonnas and your need to be dramatic.” She murmurs agaisnt Blake’s lips.

“You love me.” Blake murmurs back before pulling back and giving her  _ fiancé  _ a coy smile. “So… how do you feel about taking your new bike for a test run?”

“I love you and I love how well you know me.”

Most newly engaged couples celebrate their big moment with a bottle of champagne. But Blake and Yang chose to celebrate theirs with a couple of bottles of sun flower pop and a bike ride up to a local cliffside that overlooks the nearby ocean.


	23. Homosexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Homosexual, feat. suffering Weiss, hot mess Yang and smooth talker Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The generator is just fucking with me at this point. Bee? Motorcycle? Homosexual? Goat? I think the bloody thing’s become sentient 😂

“Yang?”

Yang feels a giddy grin cross her face as she stares across the campus library at the young woman working at the front desk. Her hair is dark and flowing feeling around her shoulders, with two black cat ears sat on top of her head. Her skin is a warm olive, her eyes a vibrant gold and she wears a simple black crop top. 

“Yang.”

She’s absolutely gorgeous and Yang had been enthralled with her from the moment she first met her…

Well, seen her. So far, most of her attempts to introduce herself had been… disasterous, to say the least.

“Yang!”

“Ow!” Yang helps when a sharp pain strikes her head and she glares at Weiss, who places down the notebook she had used to smack Yang’s cheek. “What the hell, Weiss?!”

“Please just go talk to her. I am actually begging you.” Weiss hisses, her blue eyes glaring sharply into Yang as she brandishes her notebook once more. “I’ve been calling your name for the last five minute but you’re too focused on Blake, you- you useless homosexual!”

“Okay. We really need to work on your slang. It’s useless lesbian… something that you have no room to judge me on since you walked into a fucking pole the other day because Pyrrha smiled at you.” Yang snorts, crossing her arms and glaring at her now very red faced friend. “And I’ve tried to talk to her! But have you  _ seen  _ Blake?! She’s fucking hot and it’s intimidating! The last time I spoke to her, I told her that her book matches her shoes, Weiss.  _ Her book… matches… her shoes!”  _ Yang falls against the table with a pitiful whine, barely acknowledging Weiss’s irritated scoff. “I can’t exactly woo Blake Belladonna when I trip over my own tongue because I’m too focused on how pretty her eyes are.” 

“My apologies. Would it be easier on you if I wore sunglasses during every interaction we ever have?”

Yang freezes as a familiar, smooth and alluring voice speaks up beside the table. She glances towards the front counter and, upon seeing no Blake in sight, slowly looks up to her left and nearly chokes at the sight of Blake staring down at her with an amused smirk.

“Your sister left her library card here the other day. Figured that I’d return it to you so you can give it to her.” Blake says calmly, placing Ruby’s card down on the table before pulling out a chair and sitting across from Yang. She rests her elbows on the table and interlaces her fingers, resting her chin upon them as she watches Yang, seemingly entertained by the whole ordeal. “Are you going to talk to me or do I need to borrow your sunglasses?”

“Uh-“

“Though, to be fair… I suppose I do need them.” Blake arches a brow, her smirk becoming slightly lopsided as her ears flick towards Yang. “If I stare directly at you too long, I might do some serious damage to my eyes.”

“Let me guess… because she burns brighter than anyone else in the room?” Weiss drawls sarcastically, causing the other two women to blink in surprise.

“That’s good. That’s reall good.” Blake chuckles softly, her expression becoming more sly as she stands up and begins to walk away. “I was aiming for the idea that she’s hotter than the sun in the middle of July.” She throws back over shoulder as she saunters back to her desk.

“Did… what just happened?”

“Blake tried to hit on you. You should probably go and get her number before she changes her mind. Not that I’d blame her.” Weiss grumbles good naturedly, though Yang can see a teasing smile twitch onto her lips. “Go, go. I’ll watch your stuff.”

“Thanks, Weiss! I owe you one!”

Yang’s quick to chase after Blake, grinning brightly at her as she asks for her number.


	24. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Race, feat. A street racer au!

Yang Xiao Long was good. 

Yang Xiao Long was  _ fucking  _ good.

This was simply fact. She had spent the last four years racing the best of the best through the streets of Vale in her baby; a golden Chevrolet Camero that she had customised and worked in herself. She had earned a name for herself and had earned her place among Vale’s top racers and as she speeds through the streets, she believes that this race is no different.

“C’mon, Celica. Don’t let me down, baby.” She murmurs, lilac eyes locked into the road as she drives. She can hear and feel the rumble of her engine, can feel the wind whipping her hair from the open window and is reminded that  _ this  _ is what freedom feels like. She knows that the finish line is in a few blocks. She knows that she’s going to win…

As least, until a black Ford Mustang with purple stripes down its back and dark tinted windows levels out with her. 

“Oh, hello, gorgeous.” She murmurs, chuckling low in her throat. “Looks like we’ve got some  _ real  _ competition-woah!”

She just barely manages to break as the car beside her manages to break ahead of her and moves in front of her. She growls, trying to steer around them but finds herself blocked at every turn. She’s frustrated but enjoying the challenge… until the car in front of her slows down, forcing her to match its pace. A hand slips out of the Mustang’s window and, much to Yang’s irritation, sends her a loose wave before accelerating and leaving Yang in its wake. 

“Mother  _ fucker _ !” She snarls and slams on her own accererator but its to no avail. She crosses the finish line to whoops and cheers that aren’t meant for her and climbs out of her car and slams the door shut. Her jaw sets and she storms over the Mustang and waits for the driver to climb out. “Listen here, asshole-“

Her words get stuck in her throat as a woman her age climbs out of her open window, making the motion appear far more graceful and elegant than she has any right to. She wears a black crop top under a leather jacket, paired with black ripped jeans and boots. Her long black hair is pulled into a low ponytail and the two cat ears atop her head rotate towards Yang as she lands on the ground and leans her weight against her car. An elegant brow arches as her mouth smirks around a lollypop resting in her mouth and her amber eyes burn into Yang.

“You going to finish that sentence or do I have to guess?” She drawls, slowly pulling the lollypop from her mouth in a way that leaves Yang’s mouth running dry. She points it Yang, her smirk growing sharper, more dangerous as she stands and crosses to her, looking up at her without any sense of nervousness. “I know… you’re the Dragon Queen of Vale and you’re upset that I dethroned you. Is that it, sunshine?”

“No.” Yang says lowly, finally finding her voice and stepping forward to meet the woman. She narrows her eyes and tries to fight the heat creeping up her neck towards her cheeks. “I’m upset because you cheated a win. You slowed down back there on purpose to throw me off.”

“Did I now?” The woman chuckles, black cat ears flicking once as she tilts her head. Her weight shifts to one foot and Yang tries to ignore the way it makes the muscles in her opponent’s abdomen tense. “I don’t think that’s considered cheating. I mean… what we do is already against the law so I’d say that all rules are off.”

“Ah. No sense of honour with you. Got it.”

“Oh, I know honour. But rules are boring. I like to have a little fun.” She steps forward, her hand moving to fiddle with the collar of Yang’s bomber jacket lazily as she smiles slyly up at her. “What about you, Dragon Queen? Do you like to have fun?”

“Sorry. I’m not really into whatever whole…  _ bad girl  _ vibe you’ve got going on here, sweetheart.” Yang says, lying through her teeth as she struggles to keep her breathing even. She inhales deeply and leans forward, letting her lips brush the stranger’s ear, taking pride in the way she shivers. “But feel free to try to change that.”

“Is that so?” The stranger murmurs as Yang steps back, eyes seeming to glow brightly at the idea of a challenge. “I  _ do  _ enjoy a good challenge. Care to tell me your name? Or should I keep calling you by your street name?”

“My name’s Yang. Who the hell are you?” Yang says with a playful grin, her brows pinching together in confusion as the stranger walks away. “Hey!”

“My street name is Shroud.” She says over her shoulder, glancing back and grinning sharply at Yang. “As for my real name… you’ll find out  _ when  _ I win your little challenge.”

With that, she places her lollypop back into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it far more than was strictly necessary and wanders off into the crowd, leaving Yang to stare after her with her jaw slack and her eyes wide as her heart races.

“Holy fuck.” Yang mutters, dragging a hand down her face and letting out a shaky exhale. “What a woman.”

And thus begins not only a friendly rivalry.. but also a challenge and a game. A game that Yang knows she’s doomed to lose, one way or another.


	25. Wrestle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Wrestle, feat. less than 300 words of soft bees.

“Gotcha!”

Blake squeals as a body collided with her own and sends both parties rolling down a hill, helpless giggles and screeches leaving them both as they collapse into a tussling heap at the bottom of a hill in one of Vale’s quieter parks.

“Yang!” Blake growls, managing to wrestle Yang onto her back and pinning her down. She glared indignantly at her cheeky grin, her ears flicking in amusement under her bow. “Really?”

“And you say I’m not stealthy.”

“You’re not! I just didn’t expect you to tackle me like that.” Blake says, unable to keep a laugh from entering her voice. Her hands are resting on Yang’s shoulders, her partner’s own hands resting comfortably on her waist and she feels a sudden wave of shyness as Yang’s grin softens into a warm smile. She hides her own smile by ducking her head, cheeks and neck burning as Yang chuckles softly. A small gasp leaves her as a gentle hand grips her chin and raises her head, guiding her close enough for a gentle kiss to be pressed against her cheek. Yang’s lips linger against her skin, her breath sending a pleasant shiver down Blake’s spine before she pulls away and gazes up at her, not with a smirk, but with a dangerously soft and tender expression that Blake doesn’t know if she’s ready to place a name to. Just like she’s not ready to place a label on the feelings bubbling up in her own chest, threatening to spill over as she swallows hard and buries her face in Yang’s shoulder.

And so, it seems that it isn’t just her pretty partner that Blake found herself wrestling that afternoon, as the birds and bees watch. But at least… they wouldn’t say a word.


	26. Cower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Cower, feat. Observant Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set back at Beacon, during the dance.

Yang leans against one of the pillars of the Beacon ballroom, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip as she scans the crowd in what would seem to be a rather bored manner. But, contrary to the belief of those that asked for a dance and were promptly but kindly rejected, Yang’s thoughts were anything  _ but  _ bored.

No. Her mind drifts back to the classroom, back to her argument with Blake. If she was being honest with herself… seeing Blake running headfirst into the wall like she’s been doing as of late  _ terrified  _ her. It was as though Blake saw no other option. Like she didn’t believe, for even a split second, that she was allowed to rest or have fun. But what truly scared Yang, what had truly made her blood run cold, had been when Blake had  _ cowered _ from her after Yang had carefully pushed her against the desk in an attempt to prove a point.

The fear in Blake’s eyes, the way her bow had shifted to indicate that he fears were pinning back, the way she had brought her arms up in front of her in a defensive block… 

Blake had thought that she was about to be  _ hit.  _ Blake had been  _ bracing  _ herself for a strike of some kind. 

And when Yang has stepped forward and pulled into her arms and spoken softly into her ear… Blake had frozen, as though being treated with such care and compassion had been the last thing she expected to happen. 

“Dammit.” Yang sighs, rubbing the back of neck as she swallows thickly. It didn’t sit right with her that the first thing Blake had expected was to be hit. That her instinctive response to Yang moving toward her was to  _ cower  _ and brace herself for impact. No one should ever feel that way. Especially not by the people that they’re meant to trust. It makes Yang’s blood boil just thinking about what could have possibly happened to make Blake carry herself with such caution, what made Blake feel like she had to wear a mask and keep her distance from people. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair. 

Yang wasn’t as dumb as many people liked to think. She’s intelligent, observant. She had picked up very quickly that Blake’s past wasn’t very kind to her. But knowing that something had happened to make her feel that kind of fear and pain…

“So… is this where I go to cash in on my promise or should I just go and stand with the rest of your rejected suitors?”

Yang jumps, hands flying up to guard her face as she turns to stare in shock at a smirking Blake. She blinks, tucking her arms behind her back and smiling sheepishly. “Uh… sorry! Lost in thought.”

“Oh?” Blake laughs softly, perhaps the most beautiful music Yang had heard all night, before tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling up at Yang, who feels her heart stutter as she takes in how beautiful Blake looks in her dark purple dress. “Well, don’t get too lost. You promised me a dance, remember?”

“So I did.” Yang says softly as she leans back against her pillar and smiles at Blake, pleased to see that her cheeks held a little more colour and the bags under her eyes weren’t as big as they had been the day before. “You just get here?”

“Yes, Sun and I came together.”

“Oh.” Yang says, startled by the way her chest clenches painfully around her heart when Blake shoots a fond smile back at Sun. “Well… you better go have your first dance so I can keep my promise.”

“That’s kind of why I’m over here, Yang.” Blake says, giving Yang a small half smirk and taking one of Yang’s hands and gently pulling her away from her pillar. “Technically, Sun and I are here together… but that doesn’t change the fact that my first dance is spoken for.” Blake’s smirk shifts into a nervous smile as she curls Yang’s fingers over her hand and brings Yang’s knuckles up to her mouth to press a feather light kiss to them. “If the lady would have it, that is?”

“She would.” Yang answes softly, unable to fight back the heat that creeps up her neck when Blake looks up at her with an adorably pleased smile. “C’mon. Let’s see if you’re as graceful on the dance floor as you are on the battlefield.” She teases, laughing softly as Blake’s amber eyes light up at the challenge in Yang’s words.

As Blake entwines their fingers together and leads her out into the dance floor… Yang finds herself thinking that there’s a certain kind of courage in letting yourself open up when the universe has only ever proven that to be a mistakein the past.

And as Blake steps into her arms and presses their bodies close together with a playful and challenging smirk that slowly shifts into something far more affectionate as they dance, Yang thinks that if bravery were to take the form of a person, then bravery would look a lot like Blake Belladonna.


	27. Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Goat, feat. Blake being a loving, long suffering girlfriend.

“AAAAHHHHHH!”

“Yang… what, might I ask, the fuck was that?”

“... the sound of my heart screaming it’s love for you?”

Blake inhales slowly and pinches the bridge of her nose as Yang tries to block the back door of their kitchen. She crosses her arms as Yang grins nervously and cocks her hip, arching a brow in disbelief. “Baby, you’re cute… but you’re also lying… really badly, might I add?”

“Only because you _know_ I can’t lie to you.” Yang sighs, shoulders slumping as she steps forward and takes Blake’s hands with a sheepish grin. Blake lets her hold her hands, a smile twitching onto her face as Yang brushes her thumbs across Blake’s knuckles before bringing her hands up to kiss them tenderly. “It’s like… impossible to try to seriously lie to you, you know that? You look at with those beautiful amber eyes so full of trust and I just… _can’t do it…_ even if the truth is going to make you mad at me.”

“Oh, please.” Blake murmurs, leaning forward to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, smiling when she returns it eagerly. “You know I can’t get mad at you. Frustrated and exasperated, yes, but never mad. I knew what I was getting into when I started to fall in love with-“

“AAAAHHHHHH!”

“... now please tell me what the fuck just ruined our moment.” Blake says through a forced grin, knowing full well that her sharper canines were on display. Yang’s lovestruck grin becomes sheepish and she steps to the side to let Blake into the backyard. Blake snorts and steps toward the door, opening and slipping out into their back porch with a sigh. “What did you do this-“

“AAAAHHHHH!”

Blake stares in shock at the small, knee height animal in her backyard. It looks up at her with a pair of unnerving eyes, opens its mouth and-

“AAAAHHHHH!”

“That… is a goat.” Blake says blankly, staring at the black and tan goat.

“Yes. Yes, it is.” Yang replies, moving to stand beside Blake, watching her reaction nervously.

“Why is there a-“

“AHHHHH!” Screams the goat again, making Blake’s ears pull back irritably.

“Why is there a goat in our backyard, Yang?”

“Poor baby got abandoned so I’m trying to find her a new home.”

“Her-“

“AAAHH!” Screams the goat, yet again.

“Yes. Her name is Sunflower.”

“You _named_ her?!”

“It’s only for a little while! And once she’s settled, she’ll stop screaming so much!”

“Yang!”

“I’ll find her a new home as soon as I can, baby. I promise.”

Blake groans and drops her head to the crook of Yang’s neck, grumbling as Yang pulls her into a hug and nuzzles against her jaw. She _really couldn’t_ stay mad at Yang, could she?

“Fine. But _you’re_ taking care of her.”

“Sure thing, baby.”

“AAAAHHHHH!”

And that is the story of how two of the strongest warriors in Remnant ended up with a screaming goat as their first pet together.


	28. Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Suit, feat. Suit Blake because why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I’ve already written a fic where Yang comes to Blake’s rescue during a disappointing date, I thought why not write the reverse?

Yang sighs, resting her head in her hand and browning out a frustrated breath as she watches the candle in front of flicker, casting light over the empty chair in front of her. She shifts, crossing her legs as her yellow dress shifts and leans back against her chair, ignoring the pitying expressions of the patrons and staff around her.

Evidently, her date doesn’t intend on showing up tonight. The thought makes her skin burn with both embarrassment and anger, though she wishes she could be surprised. It seems like her bad when it comes to dating is doomed to continue… at least, that’s what she thinks until a voice speaks up.

“Hey! I’m sorry I’m late. I thought you were on the other side of the restaurant.” A smooth, feminine voice says and Yang glances up from her wine glass and meaty chokes at the sight of a beautiful woman dressed in a dark purple suit standing beside her table. Her hair is curled neatly around her shoulders, with a pair of feline ears resting on top of her head. Yang freezes as the woman takes her hand and bows lightly, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it before sitting down and gesturing a waiter over, acting as though the seat was meant for her all along. “Why don’t you surprise me tonight? Anything that has a little kick to it, please.” She says with a friendly smile to the waiter, her amber eyes warm as she exchanges a polite nod with the blue haired man before he wanders off.

“Um… hi?” Yang says slowly, taking her glass and drawing a small sip from it as she watches the woman across from her arch an elegant brow curiously. Perhaps she should have been alarmed by this stranger acting as though they know each other. Perhaps it should have set of some sort of alarm bell that she had sat down oh so easily across from Yang… and yet, the only thing Yang feels is a burning curiosity. 

“I’m sorry about this but I think we’re in the same boat so I figured I’d save you the walk of shame from your table that I just had to deal with.” The woman says quietly, her feline ears flicking nervously as she smiles at Yang hesitantly. “I’m going to assume that I’m not the only one being stood up?”

“You too?” Yang says dryly, rolling her eyes irritably as she crosses her arms and snorts. “Good to know I’m not the only one having bad luck tonight.”

“Luck, I’ve learned, is what you make of it.” The woman says with a soft laugh, crossing her legs elegantly and leaning forward on the table with a small half smirk. “I can either claim that it’s bad luck that the guy that I’ve had an interest in showed a complete disregard and disrespect for my time or… I can consider it good luck that he told me to meet him at a restaurant where, as fate would have it, a beautiful woman was _also_ stood up… which, by the way, is a tragedy in of itself.”

“Oh, that was _smooth._ ” Yang laughs, biting her lip as the woman before her covers her smile with her hand. “Tell me… do you spend a lot of time saving girls from being embarrassed like this?”

“No. You would be the first.” The woman admits with a shrug, smiling and nodding politely as the waiter places a glass of red wine in front of her. “Though, I will admit that I have always related to the dashing nobleman far more than the princess… that’s probably what led to me being stood up, if I may be so blunt.”

“I get it. Definitely more of a knight than the damsel in distress, myself.” Yang smirks before tilting her head inquisitively, her eyes darting down to watch the stranger’s lips press against her glass. “But... what did you mean by it being the reason you got stood up?”

“My date wanted to know what I was wearing so he could spot me easily… turns out… some men just don’t like the idea of a woman wearing a suit.” The stranger says dryly, her ears pinning haunts her head in irritation as she steps her glass down with a huff. “My last ten messages from him are just him having a temper tantrum about how “improper” it is for a lady to wear a suit.”

“Oh, fuck him.” Yang snorts, rolling her eyes as the stranger nods. “Bastard was probably intimidated because you look better in a suit than he ever will.”

“Well, no matter. I’m not going to waste my time on somebody that’s going to police what I wear and assign gender to pieces of fabric.” The woman smirks softly, playing with the rim of her glass with a lazy finger. “Now… I’m just trying to figure out why anyone in their right mind would give up chance to go on a date with _you._ Charming, beautiful, intelligent… you’re not an axe murderer, are you?”

“Please.” Yang scoffs, laughing lightly as the stranger’s smirk shifts into a pleased smile. “I guess… she just decided I wasn’t worth her time. Hasn’t even responded to my messages.”

“Sounds like she’s doing you a favour.” The stranger says softly, holding her jaw in her hands as she watches Yang with a small smile. “I imagine you deserve better.”

“Oh? Really? Are you volunteering?” Yang finders herself purring as she leans forward, watching as the stranger’s throat bobs in a hard swallow and a dark flush colours her cheeks. Her ears pin back nervously and she sits up, clearing her throat with a giggle as Yang smirks back at. “Because I am _definitely_ okay with that, Miss…?”

“Blake Belladonna.”

“Blake…” Yang echoes, tests the weight of the name on her tongue. It’s a beautiful name, fitting for the woman in front of her. “Belladonna means beautiful woman, correct? Very appropriate.”

“Like I said… charming, beautiful and _intelligent.”_ Blake retorts, a small smirk of her own crossing her features. “And you are…?”

“Yang Xiao Long at your service.” Yang says with a flirtatious wink, silently delighting in the giggle that escapes her companion as her cheeks grow even darker. “So, Blake… tell me a little about yourself beyond the fact that a dumbass just lost out on a stunning woman?”

“You’re a flirt.”

“I can stop, if you like.”

“... I’d prefer it if you didn’t, actually.”

Yang swallows thickly as the woman glances away, though her eyes dart coyly back to Yang as she takes a sip of her wine, her lips curling upwards into a sly smile around her glass. Yang smiles and reaches for her own glass and holds it up in a toast.

“To good luck?”

Blake laughs softly, hiding it behind her hand as lightly clinks her glass against Yang’s, moving her hand to smile softly at her. 

“To good luck.”

Perhaps fate had already decided the seat across from Yang had been meant for Blake Belladonna all along.


	29. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Sweater, feat. sleepy cuddle fiend Blake because I adore this headcanon.

“Blake? Have you seen-“

Yang pauses as she enters their Atlas dorm room, her eyes drifting over a sleeping Blake. She smiles affectionately and walks over to her partner’s bunk, bending down to brush her hair from her face. She pauses once more as she notices a very familiar yellow collar of a very familiar sweater pulled up around Blake’s nose and, as she gently tugs down Blake’s blanket, bites her lip when she recognises the very sweater she was currently looking for.

“Oh, Blake.” Yang murmurs softly, her heart melting as Blake nuzzles into the fabric in her sleep, inhaling deeply as though inhaling its scent. “You are too much. You know that?” 

A sleepy grumble is her only reply and she chuckles softly, leaning down to kiss Blake’s forehead gently before pulling away. A confused hum escapes Blake and she opens her amber eyes to blink sleepily at Yang, who offers a soft smirk and a playfully arched brow. “So… you like to sleep in my sweater, huh?”

“It’s warm and makes me feel safe.” Blake mumbles, seemingly still very tired. “Sue me.”

“You’re cute.”

“Lay with me?”

The question takes Yang by surprise, her jaw falling open as Blake looks up at her. But as Blake, with an exhausted smile, tugs at her arm, Yang knows that she can’t just say no.

“Uh… ok-Okay. Yeah. I can do that.”

She slips under the covers beside Blake and swallows hard as her partner turns to face her, curling her arms around Yang’s waist and nuzzling into her neck with a sleepy little sigh. Hesitantly, Yang wraps her arms around Blake and pulls the blanket over their shoulders, her face flushing when Blake gums happily. Eventually, Blake’s breathing begins to slow down and before Yang knows it, Blake is fast asleep in her arms, face pressed into Yang’s neck and hands curled into Yang’s shirt.

“You’re too much.” Yang murmurs adoringly, as she buries her head into Blake’s hair and inhales deeply before following her into slumber…

Completely unaware of the photos that their teammates take upon their return.


	30. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Piano, feat. Pianist Blake and proud girlfriend Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to do a bit of prep work for this one because I legit had to write a song for this ficlet.
> 
> The song it’s based off of is called Red Door by Ciara. 
> 
> I don’t write lyrics so it was pretty fun to step outside of my comfort zone for this one 😊

“Hey, everyone. So… I’ve got something… a little special for you all tonight; an original song dedicated to my ex.”

Yang chuckles softly as Blake smirks at the whoops and applause the audience lets out, though when her eyes meet Yang’s, her gaze softens, a small smile slipping onto her face that Yang knows perfectly well exists just for her.

“I’ve been honest about the fact that Adam Taurus, as well as my ex-boyfriend and agent, was, quite frankly, an awful person. But tonight… I’m going to be more candid about how he made me feel than I’ve ever been before.” Blake says calmly, as she sits at her piano and attaches her microphone to its stand. But Yang can her nerves in the tension of her shoulders, can see it hiding beneath the cracks In between her smiles. Blake said herself she needed to do this… but that doesn’t mean that it’s easy for her. “So… sit back and enjoy Red Horns, written by yours truly… and be nice! First time writing my own work over here.” Blake says, through a good natured chuckle.

_ “I see your red horns, turning my soul crimson red. _

_ No colours any more, you’ve drowned them in your crimson red. _

_ I see the bees, buzzing through spring’s golden sunflowers. _

_ I have to turn my head away as my demon glowers.” _

As Blake’s fingers dance across her piano, Yang watches as the nerves slowly bleed away from her girlfriend. Blake had always seemed so at peace behind the keyboard, the piano, whatever instrument she could get her hands on. There, her confidence doubled and her voice rang out to tell a thousand stories, ensnaring all who listened to her. They were nothing more than the helpless crew of a ship being lured in by the siren on stage.

_ “I see lines of faces, that you’ve painted crimson red. _

_ My innocence and trust, both doomed to never come back. _

_ I see people look and put on my mask. _

_ I do this so they never ask.” _

Yang had seen how long it had taken for Blake to see through the red haze Adam had forced her into. She had lost her innocence and she had lost her trust both in others and in her self. He had taught her so many cruel lessons and she hid it all beneath a mask, desperate to keep her reality hidden from those who looked her way.

_ “I see my heart, now painted crimson red. _

_ Just like my soul, lilac corrupted by crimson red. _

_ Maybe if I keep running, I won’t have to face the fact. _

_ That your love left me bleeding, it was all just an act.” _

Yang had heard the stories that Blake had to tell of Adam. She had heard the pain in Blake’s voice as she spoke of the years where she had lost herself to what he wanted her to be. He had cut her, changed her and morphed her into the person that he demanded she be. All while playing a role to keep her close.

_ “I used to think that no more would my golden eyes burn brightly. _

_ Not when your ghost keeps haunting me nightly. _

_ I did not foresee this pain coming from you. _

_ If I look hard enough, will I see  _

_ the lies you convinced me were truth? _

_ No, I see it now. _

_ I see your soul; crimson red, as the bruises and the blood on my skin. _

_ So this is my vow; _

_ Never again, will I let you in.” _

But Blake had broken free. She saw the monster Adam truly was, how his treatment of her was wrong and she fought for her freedom…

And Yang could see it in Blake’s eyes… she wasn’t ever going to let  _ anyone  _ put her back behind a cage.

_ “I’ve seen your red horns, turning my soul crimson red. _

_ My colours are still there, beneath your crimson red. _

_ I’ll bring them back to life, just like those old spring flowers. _

_ I’ll let go of my demon and ignore his glowers.” _

As Blake finishes her song, Yang finds herself surprised by the tears running down her own cheeks as she watches Blake pause and lean her forehead against her piano. Pride blossoms in Yang’s chest as Blake stands and bows and before she knows it, Blake’s jumping off the stage and running straight into her arms with a laugh so full of freedom and lightness, that Yang has to hide her tears in Blake’s neck, even as Blake sheds her own into Yang’s shoulder. For all of the pain Adam had caused Blake, for all of the scars he had left her with… 

_ He didn’t steal her colours. _

They had always been there, drowned out by Adam until she found her way out. And her colours are as bright and beautiful as the gold in her eyes and the smile on her face.


	31. Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt - Abuse, feat. self defence and an piece of shit goatman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is heavier. There are depictions of violence and death, as well as mention of abuse. Proceed with caution.

Blake lets out a cry of pain as she’s thrown against her bedroom mirror, her hand covering the bleeding wound on her hip as the man, with blade in hand approaches her, his blue eyes burning into her like fire. She can see her tears and fear reflected in sharp, broken shards all around her and, as she gazes into her own eyes, she comes to a horrifying decision.

_ It was do or die. _

“You forget who you belong to, my love.” Adam croons, gripping her jaw and forcing her to look into the eyes of her abuser for the first time since she ran from him all those years ago. “Did you really think that I would just let you forget all of our memories? That I would just let you go be owned by someone else?”

“Yang… Yang doesn’t  _ own  _ me.” Blake gasps out, staring hatefully up at him, her lips pulling back into a terrified, furious snarl. “She  _ loves  _ me… far more and far better than you ever did.”

“ _ No one  _ loves you like I do.”

“What you feel for me isn’t love. It’s entitlement. It’s possession. It’s fucked up and it’s wrong.” Blake grits her teeth as Adam’s fingers dig painfully into her face but she doesn’t look away from the anger on his face this time. “Walk- walk away, Adam.” She says, desperately hoping that he’ll listen to her just this once. She doesn’t want to do this. She doesn’t want to feel the sharp edge of the broken mirror shard that she picks up subtly in her hand. She doesn’t want to fight. “Please.”

“I’ll walk away when I die.” Adam growls low in his throat as he presses his blade to the side of Blake’s face, pressing just hard enough to draw blood. “Now lets see how much she loves you when I’m done.”

The hand on her faces moves to her throat and tightens, cutting off her oxygen and leaving her gasping for breath. Adam laughs, cruel and sharp, as he places the blade against her cheek lightly, his grin growing wicked and mad as he looks into her eyes.

Blake’s hand tightens around her mirror shard and, with a strangled cry, strikes, sending the blade into her attacker’s throat. Warmth splatters against Blake’s skin as Adam pulls away, hands flying to his throat as he chokes on his own blood, eyes wide with shock. Blake’s hands fly to her mouth, her body trembling as her vision comes in and out. The blood loss from her wound and the lack of oxygen was taking its toll on her and making her slowly black out. A pained, terrified whimper escapes her just before she passes out…

Completely oblivious to her apartment door slamming open as a blur of blonde hair and worried, lilac eyes bursts into her apartment.

* * *

Blake awakes in a white room with a cry of fear, heart racing and setting off various monitors before a hand gently guides her to look at the familiar face of one Yang Xiao Long.

“Yang?” She gasps, clinging to Yang’s arm desperately as she presses their foreheads together. “Where- Wheres Ad-“

“Dead. He’s gone, baby. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Yang soothes softly, stroking Blake’s hair tenderly as she tries to steady her breathing. “You’re safe now.”

“Dead? He’s- oh God.” Blake’s voice hitches as she remembers grasping a broken mirror shard in her hand, remembers his blade on her cheek and his hand around her neck just before she fought back. “I killed him.”

“You did what you had to. Nobody blames you. Okay? The cops know what happened. Weiss is getting you the best lawyer she can and I’ve kept your evidence at my place, remember?” Yang murmurs softly, crawling into bed beside Blake as tears begin falling down her cheeks. “Shhh. Come here. I’ve got you.”

“I didn’t- I didn’t want to kill him. I didn’t- I gave him a chance- I didn’t want to-“

“Oh, I know, baby. I know.” Yang breathes into her hair as she pulls Blake into her arms, holding carefully and lovingly as Blake lets out a sob into her shoulder. “I’m sorry, gorgeous. I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. But I’m here now. I’ve got you.”

“You’ll- you’ll stay, right?” Blake whimpers as she pulls back to stare pleadingly at Yang through tear filled eyes. “I- I need you.”

“They’ll have to drag me out of here, kicking and screaming. I’m not going anywhere.” Yang assures her, pressing her lips to Blake’s forehead tenderly. “God, I  _ love  _ you. So, so much.” Yang says with a shaky, broken voice, her arms tightening protectively around Blake as Blake burrows into her neck.

“I love you too.” 

Blake cries herself to sleep that night, hurting and terrified of what awaits her in her dreams. But as Yang sings softly into her ear, her hands gently caressing Blake’s back, she knows that no matter what she sees, she’ll wake in the arms of safety and love.

  
  



End file.
